Obsesión
by Milena shields
Summary: Cuánto daño puede causar una persona en el nombre del amor, cuantas lagrimas tiene que derramar para darse cuenta de que solo es una obsesión.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía, y bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de:

**obcesion**

Cuánto daño puede causar una persona en el nombre del amor, cuantas lagrimas tiene que derramar para darse cuenta de que solo es una obsesión.

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía, y bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de:

**Obsesión **

**DARIEN CHIBA**

Caminaba a la hora pico por las calles más transcurridas de Tokio, la verdad para ser uno de los empresarios más ricos y famosos de Tokio soy muy poco sociable, estudie administración de empresas y fui el primero de mi generación dándome una beca para estudiar una maestría en una de las mejores universidades en Japón, pero mi verdadera vocación es la pintura amo pintar los atardeceres, y bellos paisajes, la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo por lo regular estoy en juntas importantes en la empresa CHIBA´S international constructions herencia de mi padre así que casi no tengo tiempo para relacionarme con los demás mortales.

Pues si en resumen esta es mi historia mi nombre es Darién el indomable Chiba la verdad es que a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo a pesar de mis escasos 27 años he tenido a las mujeres más bellas revolcándose en mi cama, pero solo estoy enamorado de una, que aunque solo la mire una vez me grabe cada detalle de ella su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, sus cabellos largos y rubios como el oro, sus labios carnosos y delgados de un ligero rojo carmín, y sus ojos azules como el día, la he pintado desde el día en que la vi, ni si quiera se su nombre, la verdad es que me dejo embelesado con su belleza, su porte natural y elegante, su figura escultural y la inocencia de sus ojos, parecía un hermoso ángel bajado del cielo desde ese día recorro estas calles a la misma hora en que la vi, pero mi suerte no ha sido buena ya que jamás me la he vuelto a encontrar, pero el día que la vea jamás la dejare ir de nuevo, porque estoy seguro que ella es el amor de mi vida.

-Darién ¿en qué piensas?

-en?

-jajaja ya se, piensas en esa chica ¿verdad?

-como supiste Haruca; Haruca es uno de mis mejores amigos, buenos solo tengo tres grandes amigos Haruca, michiru y mi buen amigo Andrew, nos conocimos en la universidad y de allí nos hicimos inseparables la verdad es que no tenemos secretos ya que nos conocemos a la perfección.

-a ti no te puedo mentir!

-deberías olvidarte de ella, tal vez jamás la vuelvas a ver en esta ciudad hay millones de habitantes y esta difícil que te vuelvas a encontrar con ella.

-puede que lo que digas sea cierto, pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

-mejor camina rápido que los chicos ya deben de estar esperándonos en el café.

-así, por cierto ¿cómo se llama ese lugar? Siempre se me olvida su nombre.

-jardines de Júpiter, es un nombre muy cursi, yo creo que por eso se te olvida.

-mmmmm tienes razón ¿y porque siempre vamos al mismo café? Acaso no hay otro, más elegante.

-pues si hay muchos solo que ese es el favorito de Andrew, que no ves que quiere quedar con la dueña.

-quiere quedar o ¿llevársela a la cama?

-jajaja creo que las dos.

- me lo imaginaba; entrando al local donde estaban Andrew y michiru esperándolos ya que gracias a Darién se les había hecho un poco tarde.

-hasta que por fin llegan aquí mi bella dama ya estaba desesperada, pensaba que andaban de casa novas.

-pues es lo único que saben hacer bien ustedes tres, mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos, viendo a Haruca con coraje ya que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía ya varios años, pero no quería decírselo, tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad y que solo la tuviera en su cama y después la botara como lo hacía con todas sus conquistas.

-vamos sirena, apoco estas celosa; mas que una pregunta lo decía como afirmación la verdad es que le gustaba michiru pero no quería aceptarlo.

-ni en tus mas grandes sueños Haruca; todos empezaron a burlarse de Haruca hasta que una voz armoniosa los hizo voltear.

-buenas tardes, bien venidos a el jardín de Júpiter ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-yo un café negro sin azúcar, y un pie de manzana por favor preciosa. Dijo Haruca Guiñándole un ojo, ganándose una sonrisa de la mesera.

-yo un café late con azúcar de dieta y un sándwich, por favor; dijo una muy celosa michiru.

-yo la especialidad de la casa por favor; dijo Andrew dándole un codazo a Darién que estaba muy pensativo mirando hacia la ventana.

- yo…. Cuando alzo la mirada la vio sus ojos eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba y su rostro más perfecto y sus labios esos labios que lo invitaban a pecar.- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-bueno pues le recomiendo es pastel de chocolate y un capuchino ¿Qué le parece? Le contesto de una manera fría y cortante a la vez

-me parece perfecto, pero no me hables de usted que me haces sentir muy viejo.

-en un momento les traigo su orden; se retiro dejando a un Darién muy aturdido

-chicos ¿recuerdan a la chica de hace un año?

-como no nos vamos a acordar, si hablas de ella a cada minuto dijo Drew.

-la tienes en un retrato que tu hiciste en tu oficina, dijo michiru.

-la que es parecida a un ángel, dijo Haruca, con cara de fastidio.

-sí, sí, sí, ella

-¿Qué con eso? Dijo michiru exasperada

-la acabo de encontrar, lo dijo mirando a la mesera que se encontraba platicando con tres chicas, una chica de larga cabellera oscura, otra chica de cabello corto azulado y la otra era la chica que le había presentado Drew unos días atrás.

-mira, que suerte tienes y eso que no queras venir.

** SERENA TSUKINO**

Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino hace un año me titule como maestra de historia de secundaria a lo cual mi madre ikuko Tsukino no le agrado mucho, puesto que ella se cree de alta sociedad, bueno la verdad es que éramos de familia muy bien acomodada pero hace más de tres años a mi padre le detectaron cáncer terminal, y tratamos de buscar varias opiniones y tratamientos por todo el mundo así que nuestra fortuna se fue en esos tratamientos que a decir verdad le han alargado un poco la vida a mi padre, soy la segunda de tres hermanos Diamante de 27 es administrador de empresas, y trabaja para la empresa familiar, no gana una millonada pero al menos aporta algo a la casa, yo tengo 23 años y como ya lo dije soy maestra de historia en la secundaria new moon college y mi hermana mina que también tiene mi edad es menor que yo por minutos, somos gemelas cuates ella es psicóloga , la verdad es que diamante y yo somos muy unidos pero con mina al parecer me odia, así que prefiere mil veces estar con perros pulgosos antes que conmigo .

Hoy no ha sido un muy buen día mi hermano decidió poner la empresa bancarrota y mi madre nos está haciendo la vida de cuadritos, jajajaja como si a mí me importara lo que dirán sus amigas o si le retiran del circulo de viejas cacatúas de sociedad o del comité de arpías de no sé que, así que preferí irme con una de mis mejores amigas a su restaurante, nos conocemos desde la secundaria y estar con ellas es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Lita, Emi, rey y yo somos las mejores amigas en todo el mundo, estar con ellas es mi refugio cuando las cosas no van bien en casa diamante y yo nos retiramos lo más que podemos de allí.

-¿Qué te pasa sere? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-no te preocupes Rei no tengo nada solo que hoy no es mi día, eso es todo.

-con una mamá como la tuya, nunca es tu día no entiendo cómo se dejan mangonear tanto por ella.

-Rei no seas imprudente por favor.

-déjala Emi ella tiene razón. Si no fuera por papá yo no viviría en esa casa.

-lita por que estas atendiendo el restaurante tu sola ¿donde están tus meseras? Pregunto Rei, mirando todas hacia la castaña.

-mimet esta enferma, así que le di el día, y leila falto y kaolinet entra en el turno de la tarde, y como el día está muy calmado yo me estoy haciendo cargo del restaurante.

- hola lita ¿como estas?

-Andrew hola, yo estoy muy bien y ¿tu? Le dijo poniéndose muy nerviosa

-jajajajaja muy bien, me das mesa para cuatro por favor.

-claro que si, síganme.

Se fue lita seguida por Andrew y otra chica de cabellos azulados de porte muy elegante, se sentaron en una mesa retirada de la barra donde estaban las chicas, de pronto el restaurante se empezó a llenar.

-chicas creo que tendrán que hacerlas de meseras. Dijo lita retirándose a la cocina.

-bueno Rei tu las mesas del lado derecho, tu sere las del lado izquierdo y yo las de en medio.

-si dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó- la que saque menos propinas paga la cena, jajaja dijo Rei animadamente.

En eso se abre la puerta y entran dos chicos de rasgos hermosos uno de cabello rubio alto de ojos verdes y el otro chico de cabellos negros como la noche, su tez blanca como el mármol de ojos azul zafiro como la noche eran hermosos – serena ya viste a esos chicos; dijo Rei, ojala y se sienten de mi lado, jajaja

-si Rei como digas dijo serena, pidiendo que se sentaran del lado de ella, el chico de cabellos negros le había encantado y porque no cruzar unas palabras con él, aun que sea que le pidiera la comida pero que le pidiera algo.

Los chicos se sentaron junto al amigo de lita que estaban sentados del lado que le había tocado a serena,- si dijo serena sacándole la lengua a Rei. Se acerco a los chicos para pedirles su orden, pero los chicos estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella hablo para que le pusieran atención.

-buenas tardes, bien venidos a el jardín de Júpiter ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-yo un café negro sin azúcar, y un pie de manzana por favor preciosa. Dijo el chico de cabello rubio Guiñándole un ojo, jamás le habían coqueteado tan abiertamente así que se sonrojo y le dedico al chico una cálida sonrisa

-yo un café late con azúcar de dieta y un sándwich, por favor; dijo la chica de cabellos agua marinas que se notaba muy celosa.

-yo la especialidad de la casa por favor; dijo el amigo de lita dándole un codazo al chico de cabellos negros que sin duda era el más guapo del mundo, que estaba muy pensativo mirando hacia la ventana.

- yo…. Cuando alzo la mirada lo vio sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto y su rostro más perfecto y sus labios eran los labios más carnosos y deliciosos que jamás había visto, de pronto el chico la saco de su ensoñación.- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-bueno pues le recomiendo es pastel de chocolate y un capuchino ¿Qué le parece? Le contesto de una manera fría y cortante ya que no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba que se derretía por él.

-me parece perfecto, pero no me hables de usted que me haces sentir muy viejo.

-en un momento les traigo su orden; se retiro pero estaba tan nerviosa que tenía miedo de que sus pies la traicionaran y se tropezara con cualquier cosa.

-aquí está la orden lita.

-deja la preparo y la llevas.

-claro soy tu empleada. Se dio la media vuelta y allí estaba él casi se tropieza con el pero él la alcanza a detener, cuando se tocaron una corriente eléctrica los recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

-disculpa, solo quería preguntarte tu nombre; le regalo la sonrisa más tierna y sexi que la dejo atontada por un par de segundos.

-pues mi madre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños. Le dijo en forma coqueta

-pues mi nombre es Darién shields, vez que ya no somos tan extraños

- mucho gusto darien, si quieres saber mi nombre lo tienes que investigar, le dijo sonriendo, cuando…

- aquí está la orden serena,

-gracias lita, la despertó de su ensueño –con permiso, tengo que llevarle la orden a su mesa.

-si claro, la dejo pasar para que tomara la orden mientras él se sentaba donde sus amigos.

Mientras en la mesa de dar

-¿cómo te fue amigo? Le pregunto Andrew

-bien, le pregunte su nombre.

-¿y? le dijo Haruka

-pues me dijo que lo tenía que investigar solo se que se llama serena.

-qué bonito nombre dijo michiru

-pero… les dijo Darién pero fue interrumpido por serena que llegaba a dejarles la comida que habían ordenado.-gracias serena, ella solo le sonrió con agradecimiento y se fue a la barra con las chicas.

-¿pero qué Darién? Dijo Andrew

-pues que le dije que me llamaba Darién shields

-por que le diste el apellido de tu tío Artemis. Le dijo michiru.

-no lo sé, tal vez porque quiero que me conozca por lo que soy no por mi cartera, dijo con una sonrisa- se que ella es el amor de mi vida, lo sé desde que la vi hace un año quiero conquistarla por mí, por lo que soy, no por lo que mi apellido con lleva.

- pues tienes razón, ya que si no funciona y te desilusionas de ella, no va a ver rastro de ti, dijo Haruka.

-tiene razón Haruka, tal vez la has idealizado esta es la segunda vez que la mira y apenas has cruzado palabra con ella y ya es el amor de tu vida, creo que vas muy acelerado, dijo michiru muy pensativa.

-pues creo que si hablas enserio no está bien que empieces con mentiras, aun que sean piadosas, dijo Drew.

Antes de que se fueran Darién se acerco a serena,

-serena.

-si dime ¿Darién? Cierto

-sí, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?

-¿estás seguro que mi nombre es serena? No se búscame y tal vez algún día saldremos, dijo serena de una manera muy sexi que ni ella misma se reconocía.

**Darién pov**

No puedo creer que la chica que he buscado durante un año, estaba en ese café, es una linda meserita, ella será mía no importa cómo, ni porque pero serena será mi esposa a finales de este mes, dijo mirando el dibujo que él había hecho con el nombre de "mi ángel".

En eso suena el intercomunicador

-dime kaory

-señor, su tío Artemis esta esperándolo.

-dile que pase.

-gracias kaory, dijo un hombre de unos 60 años de edad, canoso, pero elegante, alto como Darién y a pesar de su edad muy buen mozo.

Darién se levanto de su silla para saludar a su tío.

-tío como has estado.

-hijo, vengo porque tu tía luna va hacer a una fiesta de bienvenida ya que tu prima Setzuna va a llegar de España, con su esposo Gregorio y mi nieta Hotaru.

-¿así que mi prima regresa de España?

-sí y lo mejor que regresa para quedarse, a Gregorio, lo trasladaron a la universidad de Tokio.

-pues estaré allí el día de hoy, tengo ganas de ver a mi prima y a su hermosa princesita.

-¿y tu hijo? para cuando nos presentaras alguna chica, ya sé que tienes muchas, pero tu tía y yo queremos que encuentres a una hermosa chica de buenos sentimientos que te ame, para que la conviertas en tu esposa.

-con respecto a eso, dándose la vuelta en su silla hacia el ventanal de su oficina, hay una chica pero aun no hay nada.

-hijo hay una empresa que necesita una inyección de capital

-¿una empresa?

- textiles Tsukino, ¿has oído hablar de las empresas Tsukino? Darien le negó con la cabeza están a nada de la bancarrota, de hecho a hora el líder de la empresa es Diamante Tsukino, es un gran chico además de inteligente, y está tratando de levantar la empresa pero necesita una buena inyección de capital.

-mmm ¿como de cuanto estamos hablando?

-la verdad no lo sé, deja te investigo, y te digo mañana a primera hora.

-has una cita para mañana con Tsukino, hey que ver que tan inteligente es. Le dijo en un tono poco arrogante.

-está bien,voy hacer que rosy haga una cita para mañana a primera hora.

Así se fue el tío dejando a Darién muy pensativo.

-serena, es una linda mesera. ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por mi si te ofrezco sacarte de donde estas? mi ángel mirando el dibujo que él había hecho.

Fin del pov.

Mientras en el jardín de Júpiter las chicas contaban su propina para ver quien invitaba la cena, en eso se escucha que se abre la puerta.

-disculpe pero ya está cerrado, dijo la castaña sin voltear.

-perdón pero yo solo vine por i hermosa novia. Dijo un joven de cabello plateado que llevaba una rosa roja.

-amor grito Rei, te esperaba para más temprano. Se acerco a darle un beso tierno en los labios.

-haber, haber ¿Cómo que novios? Dijo serena muy consternada.

-es que hoy en la mañana, abrazando a Rei por la espalda le pedí a esta hermosa mujercita, que fuera mi novia y acepto.

- así que mi querida cabeza de chorlito, tu y yo somos CUÑADAS dijo Rei gritando

-me da mucho gusto dijo serena brincando igual que su amiga, de pronto Emi y lita se unieron al festejo.

-esto hay que festejarlo a lo grande dijo lita, sacando una botella de champagne del refrigerador.

-si dijo Emi hay que festejar que Rei encontró a la horma de su zapato, dijo Emi muy burlona.

-si es cierto, quisiera ver como toman esto mi madre y mina, dijo serena apuntándolos roja de la risa, les va a dar un paro cardiaco, jajajajajaja

-si sirve que se deshacen de ellas, jajajaja dijo lita haciendo reír a los hermanos.

-por nuestra felicidad y que mina y mi queridísima suegra no empañen nuestra relación. Dijo Rei muy emocionada, levantando la copa.

-porque nuestro amor dure toda la vida mi chaparra dijo diamante.

-salud dijo Emi y porque taiki pronto caiga a mis pies, taiki kou era un compañero en la facultad muy amigo de ella y del cual siempre estuvo muy enamorada.

-salud gritaron todos, se pusieron muy alegres hasta pasada de la media noche en eso empieza a sonar el celular de la rubia, esperen dijo serena. Sacando el celular

-alo -¿Dónde demonios estas? –mamá, estoy en el jardín de Júpiter con las chicas –ya viste la hora ni si quiera ante ha llegado –estamos juntos, -los quiero aquí ahora.

-diamante nos tenemos que ir ikuko hablo y nos quiere en la casa ahora.

-tienes razón dijo mirando se reloj será mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde y a lo mejor papá no se siente bien. Rei, te llevo a tu casa.

-está bien amor le dijo acercándose a él.

Los tres chicos se despidieron de sus amigas, llevaron a la pelinegra a su casa.

-te amo Rei.

-yo te amo mas mi ante. Le dijo Rei dándole un beso a diamante, después entro a su departamento. Rei era una chica solitaria hasta que conoció a serena en la primaria después de que sus padres murieron había quedado a cargo de su abuelo, su abuelo ahora viajaba por el mundo que aun que no eran ricos el señor tenía el dinero suficiente para darle vuelo a la hilacha como él decía. Rei era un prominente abogado y siempre había estado enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga hasta hace poco tiempo se habían reencontrado, diamante en cuanto la vio se quedo profundamente enamorado de esa hermosa pelinegra.

-adiós, le dijo diamante. Diamante a pesar de ser el primogénito de los Tsukino a sus 27 años, era un chico soñador, desde que su padre había enfermado de cáncer él era la cabeza de la fábrica textil Tsukino, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por que la fabrica resurgiera y su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero era casi imposible.

-vámonos peque, así le decía a sere, de cariño.

-ahh si será mejor irnos ya.

-¿Por qué haces esos pucheros?

-odio tener que volver a casa.

-lo sé mi madre es tan amargada.

-no solo es eso, diamante nuestra madre me odia.

-estaciono el auto en la entrada de la casa, Haber sere dime por qué dices eso.

-me trata como si yo le hubiera hecho algo malo, no me trata igual que a mina y ati, de hecho sabes que mina es su favorita.

-tal vez sean solo celos, sere.

-no no son celos, tu sabes que siempre ha hecho diferencias entre las dos, y para mi cada vez es más pesado, y más triste vivir así, le dijo serena a punto de romper en llanto.

-no hermanita no te pongas así, le dijo diamante abrazándola, el sabia que lo que decía serena era verdad, su madre por alguna razón no la quería, y hacia hasta lo imposible porque ella lo notara.

-será mejor que entremos si no queremos que nos reprenda, le dijo serena con una media sonrisa.

-tienes razón, se bajo y le abrió la puerta a su hermana, como el caballero que era.

Sin que se dieran cuenta una persona los miraba entre las sombras de la noche y los fotografiaba.

-este será muy buen material.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, dejen rw si hay alguien que me quiera dar ideas se lo agradeceré.

Atte.

** mony**


	2. el chantaje

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía, y bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de:

**obcesion**

Cuánto daño puede causar una persona en el nombre del amor, cuantas lagrimas tiene que derramar para darse cuenta de que solo es una obsesión.

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía, y bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de:

**Obsesión **

**El chantaje **

A la mañana siguiente estaban toda la familia Tsukino en el comedor desde que su padre había enfermado trataban de desayunar todos juntos para estar con su padre que cada día se consumía mas, las quimioterapias ya no le servían más que para enfermarlo mas así que había optado por ya no tomarlas, dejando muy triste a la familia, solo la morfina le mitigaba el dolor, el señor kengi Tsukino estaba en sus últimos días y todos lo sabían pero él era un hombre fuerte, y nunca se quejaba ni de su condición mucho menos de su enfermedad. Kengi estaba sentado a la cabeza del comedor, a su mano derecha estaba su esposa ikuko enfrente de esta estaba diamante, serena al lado de su hermano y mina al lado de ikuko.

-y como les ha ido en su semana? Les dijo kengi a sus hijos mirando muy triste a Serenity que solo pellizcaba la comida mientras que ikuko la miraba con odio.

-pues bien padre, he conseguido una entrevista con los directivos de CHIBA´S international constructions , voy a tratar de conseguir un préstamo y si nos seguimos manteniendo en pie como hasta ahora, la empresa saldrá de la crisis en menos de un año.

-crees que con la inyección del capital, tengas para levantar la empresa?

-claro que si padre solo tienes que confiar en mí.

-confió en ti hijo.

- y tu mi pequeña Serenity?

-bueno pues… le dijo muy pensativa ya que cada que hablaban sobre sus carreras ikuko la hacía sentir menos y ella tenía que esconder el coraje y la tristeza para no angustiar a su padre. Me ha ido muy bien mis al...

-En eso ikuko la interrumpió-mina ayer fue tu primer día de trabajo en la empresa verdad?

-mina miro a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona. Así es mamá, estuvo grandioso, tengo una oficina inmensa, muy bonita, gracias diamante.

-de nada mina, recuerda que tu trabajo es en el área de recursos humanos, y nada más. Le dijo con cara de fastidio.

-claro que lo sé, y lo tengo muy en cuenta. Le dijo mina mirando a todos con aires de grandeza, mina era una chica extrovertida, a pesar de que era gemela de Serenity, no eran idénticas mina era de cabello un poco más oscuro que el de serena y sus ojos eran de un azul claro, además de que era una chica bastante arrogante, su madre la había consentido de mas y siempre obtenía lo que quería, odiaba a su hermana gemela, no le gustaba tenerla cerca y la envidiaba a tal punto que siempre le quitaba los novios a su hermana.

Serena miro a su madre con tristeza, preguntándose ¿Por qué me odia? ¿Qué le he hecho? Miro a su padre que la miraba con un aire de tristeza, y ella le sonrió tratando de que no se preocupara por ella.

-será mejor que me retire dijo serena mirando su reloj, se levanto y le dio un beso a su padre en la frente, nos vemos mas tarde.

-hija no llegues tan tarde sabes que no me gusta que andes sola a esas horas de la madrugada. Kengi era un hombre justo y de muy buen corazón quería a sus tres hijos por igual, aun que en su corazón guardaba un secreto muy grande, el sabia del por qué ikuko la odiaba, pero era injusto ya que ella era inocente de todo lo que él le había hecho a su esposa aun que ahora con su enfermedad tendría que revelar el secreto, por más que destruyera sus vidas.

-no te preocupes papito, voy a llegar más temprano.

-¿vas a ir al jardín de Júpiter? Le pregunto diamante.

- si nos vemos allí para la hora de comida ¿te parece?

-si, por supuesto que sí.

-pero que no vas a venir a comer aquí a la casa. Le dijo ikuko medio molesta.

-no, le dijo dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, levantándose, le dio un beso a su padre en la frente. –nos vemos más tarde.

-oye que no me piensas esperar, le dijo mina muy molesta. Levantándose también haciendo señas de adiós con las manos. –yo si vengo a comer.

-¿no tienes auto? vete en él, le dijo diamante muy apresurado, quería llegar por rey para llevarla al despacho jurídico donde esta trabajaba.

- ya crecieron nuestros hijos ikuko, solo espero poder conocer a mis nietos, aun que no creas, cada día me es más difícil abrir los ojos.

-no digas eso querido, veras que vas a vivir muchos años más.

-solo quiero ver a mis hijos realizados, eso me haría morir tranquilo.

Mientras la chica rubia iba llegando al colegio donde trabajaba.

-Emi hoy llegaste demasiado temprano, a que te caíste de la cama.

-buenos días sere, lo que pasa es que taiki me trajo entonces llegue más temprano, Emi era una chica muy inteligente pero muy alivianada era física-matemática y muy centrada y responsable además de muy divertida.

-huy pues creo que muy pronto se te declara.

-pues has changuitos amiga.

En otro lugar en la empresa de los chiba, llegaba un hombre muy misterioso a la empresa.

-buenas tardes busco al señor chiba.

-¿tiene cita? Le pregunto una señora mayor.

-sí, dígale que Robeus Black lo busca.

-pase por favor el señor chiba lo está esperando.

Darién estaba haciendo unos balances en su lap, cuando entro robeus.

-señor aquí le traigo lo que me encargo, robeus era la mano derecha de Darién en cuanto investigaciones se trataba solo en el confiaba para sus investigaciones secretas.

Darién con una mano le dijo que se sentara cosa que el chico hizo de inmediato, si a alguien le tenía miedo, era a su jefe Darién chiba.

-¿Qué me conseguiste?

-bueno este la chica se llama Serenity Tsukino, es maestra de historia en la secundaria new moon college, es la segunda de tres hermanos, todavía no se mucho de los hermanos puesto que solo la investigue a ella, se quedo esperando a que dar le dijera que continuara, cuando él le hizo señas con la cabeza el prosiguió, ayer salió del jardín de Júpiter mucho después de que este había cerrado, eran pasada la media noche, salió con este chico, le entrego las fotos donde diamante abrazaba a serena, cosa que a Darién no le gusto, al parecer la chica le ayuda a su amiga todos los días en ese restaurante.

-solo eso me tienes, no me dices nada con eso, investiga a ese tipo con el que está en la fotografía, quiero saber todo de él.

En eso suena el intercomunicador.

-señor su tío lo espera en su oficina.

-dile que ahora voy. -¿Qué esperas? Retírate y haz lo que te pedí.

-sí señor, el hombre salió casi corriendo de la oficina sabía que si no entregaba la información para hoy antes de que el señor saliera de la oficina, el seria un desempleado mas.

Darién se dirigió a la oficina de Artemis.

-tío, dime para que me mandaste llamar, le dijo Darién en forma autoritaria.

-bueno pues, hoy viene diamante Tsukino, para saber del financiamiento, que le vamos a otorgar

-lo sé, ¿dijiste Tsukino?

-sí, diamante Tsukino.

-que bien, esto se pone mejor.

-estas total mente seguro de lo que va hacer.

-por supuesto que sí, si él no nos paga los 10 millones de dólares en un plazo de dos años, nos quedaremos con la fabrica textilera así de fácil. Además dices que él es muy inteligente así que él sabe en lo que se está metiendo ¿no crees? además tengo algo mejor en mente.

-quisiera saber en lo que nos estamos metiendo nosotros.

-por favor tío sabes que ese dinero es muy poco para nosotros además voy a pedir un tipo hipoteca por dos años.

En eso suena el intercomunicador.

-señores el señor diamante Tsukino, acaba de llegar.

-hágalo pasar por favor rosy.

-adelante por favor.

Diamante iba acompañado, por uno de los abogados de la empresa zafiro Blackmoon

-buenas tardes, Darién se quedo de una pieza al ver al chico de la fotografía que acompañaba a la chica de sus sueños.- mi nombre es Diamante Tsukino y mi acompañante es zafiro Blackmoon.

-Darién chiba

-Artemis shields, tomen asiento por favor.

-bueno no me voy andar con rodeos, saben que la empresa Tsukino, esta a nada de quedar en la bancarrota, pero nosotros tenemos un plan de inversiones para sacarla adelante en un plazo de un año, se que el dinero que pedimos es mucho, pero también los intereses que pagaremos, nosotros nos comprometemos que si en un plazo máximo de dos años no pagamos el dinero acordado, la empresa Tsukino, será completamente de ustedes.

-muy interesante diamante, explícame el plan de inversiones que tienen en mente para hacer resurgir la empresa, por que como veras estamos hablando de millones de dólares y queremos como inversionistas que somos una estrategia definida.

Así se quedaron hablando por horas de los planes que tenía diamante para sacar de la bancarrota la fábrica.

-me gustaría platicar contigo a solas diamante, si nos permiten los presentes.

-claro que si, dijo Artemis y zafiro que pronto salieron de la sala de juntas.

-dime Darién, ¿te gusto mi estrategia?

-sabes que lo que vas hacer es muy arriesgado, puedes dejar a tu familia en la calle, si no cumples tus metas, se van a quedar sin nada.

-así es, pero si te fijas en la grafica y las ventajas competitivas que te di los planes de la textilera pueden producir el doble de utilidades, en un año.

-pero aun así, hay un riesgo muy grande, de quedar en bancarrota y lo sabes, le dijo mirando la computadora, lo que me acabas de traer ahora es muy poca garantía para mí.

-es que no puedo prometerte más.

-sí, hay algo que me interesa.

-así dime qué.

-¿Qué harías por salvar la empresa de la ruina inminente?

-soy capaz de todo.

-entonces si aceptas te aseguro que sacare la textilera de la bancarrota, además de ayudarte a expandirte, en menos de un año, y hacer las utilidades que tú me estas enseñando, 5 veces más de lo que me estas proponiendo.

-dime que es lo que quieres

-se que tienes una hermana, ¿Serenity Tsukino?

-¿que con ella?

-pues quiero que ella sea la garantía de mi préstamo, le dijo en un tono arrogante.

-no jamás permitiría eso.

-escúchame bien, yo te doy el préstamo, mas la inyección del capital, y tu hermana se casa con migo, pero.

-¿pero?

-no quiero que tu hermana se dé cuenta de nuestro trato, dame un mes para que me conozca y se case con migo, si en ese tiempo, ella no se interesa en mi, pues, el préstamo es tuyo, y yo me encargo de que los intereses sean el 60% menos de lo que te había pedido.

-es como si te vendiera a mi hermana.

-no, yo estoy realmente interesado en ella, solo te estoy pidiendo una sola oportunidad.

-esta bien, voy a hablar con sere.

-no no quiero que ella se entere de nuestro trato, escuchaste.

-está bien.

- voy a hablar con el notario, para que quede escrito nuestro trato, ¿te parece bien?

-sí, está bien

-no te vas a arrepentir

Mientras con las chicas

-vaya ya es tarde y mi chaparro no llega. Dijo Rei muy desilusionada.

-pues él me dijo que llegaría, así que no ha de tardar en llegar. Dijo serena encogiendo los hombros.

-por que no le hablas a su cel, me dijo en la mañana que tenía una junta muy importante, a lo mejor por eso esta demorado.

-sere tiene razón, dijo lita que llevaba las bebidas que sus amigas le habían ordenado.

-sere me dijiste que mina estaba trabajando junto con diamante ¿verdad? Le dijo Emi muy pensativa.

-si ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-pues fácil como le van hacer para mantener la relación en secreto, dijo lita mirando a Rei.

-yo no creo que mi madre se oponga, en su relación, ama a diamante y siempre lo apoya en todas las decisiones que el toma.

-si sere pero recuerda que tu madre es una persona muy especial, además yo no soy de familia rica ni mucho menos, ella quiere que ustedes se casen con las personas más ricas del mundo. No con una pobretona como yo.

-de que hablas Rei, le dijo diamante a sus espaldas. –escúchame bien chaparra, a mi no me importa lo que diga mi madre ni nadie yo te amo por lo que eres y no voy a permitir que me separen de ti, me entendiste. – y no tenemos por qué escondernos de nadie, este fin de semana se hará una fiesta en la casa para celebrar la unión de la fábrica Tsukino con la empresa Chiba y allí anunciaremos nuestro compromiso, porque yo me quiero casar contigo lo más pronto posible.

-y eso que solo tienen un día de novios. Dijo Emi.

-eso sí es amor del bueno, dijo lita.

-yo quiero un novio así. Dijo serena con ojitos en forma de corazón.

-qué me dices del chico de ayer. Le dijo lita.

-si el guapo que se te acerco. Dijo Rei.

Diamante las miro con reprobación, -esperen ¿Cómo es que un chico se acerco a ti? Le dijo apuntando a serena. ¿Y cómo es que a ti se te hizo guapo? Le dijo a Rei muy celoso.

-bue, bueno es que yo, le dijo Rei, no era más guapo que tu chaparro, le dijo con un tono chiple y ojitos del gato de shrek.

-mmmmm te creo amor, ¿y tú, que explicación me vas a dar?

-un chico me invito a salir, pero no le dije mi nombre, quiero ver cuánto interés tiene en mí.

-hay amiga siempre haces lo mismo le dijo Emi poniendo su brazo en los hombros de la rubia, por eso no consigues galán.

-Emi tiene razón, le hubieras dado tu nombre y tu número de celular, le dijo lita.

-no hermanita no les hagas caso a estas alcahuetas, está muy bien que te des a desear.

-lo dices por que por si a ti fuera ella se quedaría para vestir santos y virgen de por vida. Le dijo Rei, burlándose de su novio.

-basta Rei, claro que no, le dijo diamante muy enojado.

Mientras en la casa de los Tsukino.

-Diamante me llamo, dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros con respecto al préstamo, le decía ikuko a kengi. Mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama, también me dijo que este fin de semana celebraremos su cumpleaños cono habíamos quedado, y el dueño de la compañía está invitado, te imaginas dijo diamante que era un hombre joven y soltero así que le voy a decir a mina que ese día tiene que lucir fantástica para que ese hombre se quede perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-te estás adelantando mujer, no puedes ir a decirles a tus hijos con quien deben casarse, esa decisión es solo de ellos y de nadie más, así que no te metas.

-el que no debería de meterse eres tú, Darién chiba es el mejor partido de todo Tokio, y me gustaría que mina quedara con él, además mina es una muchacha fina de buena clase, elegante, tiene todo para que un magnate como él se fije en ella.

-pues si mina es todo lo que dijiste, pero también es caprichosa, convenenciera, prepotente, calculadora, egocéntrica y eso es gracias a ti. Le dijo kengi molesto por como ikuko alababa a su hija favorita. La has mal criado, no has sabido educarla, en cambio a Serenity la has hecho a un lado, la tratas mal y siempre buscas la forma de humillarla.

-pues tu sabes a la perfección porque ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde?

-no tienes que recordarme nada, se que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, pero ella no tiene la culpa.

-será mejor que no hablemos de eso, no quiero discutir contigo, además discutir te hace mal, le dijo ikuko que ya salía de la habitación, dejando a kengi solo con sus culpas.

Darién iba al restaurante de siempre a reunirse con sus amigos y ver a su rubio tormento, cuando llego sus amigos ya estaban en la mesa de siempre solo faltaba el, miro hacia los lados para buscar a su ángel como él la llamaba, y allí estaba con diamante Tsukino y las chicas de ayer.

-Darién, le dijo diamante que lo acababa de mirar. Ven acércate deja te presento a mi hermana, a mi novia y a mis amigas.

Oh no me va a descubrir la mentira del nombre, pensaba Darién mirando a sus amigos con cara de ´´ayúdenme´´ que solo Haruka capto.

-chicas dijo diamante llamando la atención de todas sus amigas y novia, les presento a Darién chiba, serena lo miro con cara de whaaattt arqueando una ceja,- él es el nuevo socio de la fábrica Tsukino.

-mucho gusto chicas, mirando a serena con cara de lo siento.

-ella es mi hermosa novia Rei Hino.

-mucho gusto, dijo Rei

-el gusto es mío, le dijo dándole la mano.

-ella es mi pequeña hermanita Serenity Tsukino.

-SERENITY es un placer conocerte.

-como sea, dijo serena mirando a otro lado, su hermano la miraba perplejo, ya que hasta donde el sabia, Darién chiba era uno de los hombres más codiciados de todo Tokio junto a sus amigos.

Darién solo le dedico una sonrisa socarrona y muy sexi.

-esta chica preciosa es Emi mizuno.

-mucho gusto Emi.

-y ella es la hermosa chef lita kino.

-lita ya nos conocíamos por Andrew,

-hola Darién.

-entonces vienes seguido verdad. Le dijo diamante

-sí, solo que nunca nos habíamos topado. Le dijo Darién

-déjame invitarte este fin de semana a nuestra humilde casa festejaremos mi cumpleaños, así que espero verte allí, puedes llevar a tus amigos, le dijo diamante

– entonces nos vemos este fin de semana, para mi será un placer acompañarte en tu celebración, le dijo a diamante mirando fijamente a serena,-bueno yo me retiro, mis amigos me esperan, chicas es un placer conocerlas.

-igual mente dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

-haber sere ¿Qué demonios paso? Le pregunto diamante.

-pues es el tipo de ayer.

-¿no que era guapo?. Dijo diamante.

-es guapísimo dijo Emi.

-un guapo muy mentiroso dijo serena desilusionada, me dijo que era Darién shields, no Darién chiba.

-cabeza de chorlito yo creo que te gusto le dijo Rei, burlándose de ella, pero serena le aventó un pan que le pego en la frente.

-cállate, le dijo serena mientras Rei tomaba el mismo pan y se lo aventaba a serena pero serena lo alcanzo a esquivar y el pan fue a dar a la cabeza de otro cliente que estaba detrás de ellas.

-pero qué demonios, le dijo el chico mirando a Rei.

-oh no, yo, no sé quien fue, le dijo Rei, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del chico, todas se soltaron riendo.

Mientras en la mesa de Darién.

-¿Qué paso hermano, te descubrieron? Le dijo Haruka riéndose.

-mmm si

-te dije que no era bueno mentir, le dijo michiru.

-si esa chica no parece ser de esas a la que te llevas en la cama con una mirada y chasquidos de tus dedos, amigo, le dijo Drew.

-si es una chica muy especial, mirando a la mesa donde se encontraba, la miraba feliz, y sin complicaciones-esa chica en un mes será mi esposa.

El fin de semana llego más rápido de lo normal y los Tsukino, sacaron lo más elegante para una fiesta de sociedad las chicas estaban invitadas a la fiesta que se daría en honor al nuevo socio de la empresa familiar ikuko le había dado órdenes explicitas a mina de buscarse el mejor vestido de todo Tokio, quería que luciera espectacular para cazar la fortuna de los chiba, así que mina lucia un hermoso vestido D&G de un azul de gaza de noche largo que resaltaban sus ojos azules, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño elegante, y unas zapatillas de tiras plateadas, unos pendientes de diamantes propiedad de ikuko y un collar a juego lucia hermosa, quería opacar a su hermana, esta vez no permitiría, que su objetivo se fijara en Serenity pero para nada, pensaba ella, ikuko bajo a su lado en un vestido negro de Armani era un vestido recatado pero elegante como solo ella sabia portarlo, solo llevaba una pulsera de rubíes, la verdad eran las únicas joyas de valor que le quedaban ya que lo demás las había tenido que empeñar, para las quimioterapias de su marido, diamante Y kengi llevaban un esmoquin negro Armani el primero lucia radiante, en eso miro entrar a su novia con un vestido rojo estraple hermoso en dos piezas el corsé era en forma de corazón bordado con swuaroski de un rojo vino, y la falda era suelta de un rojo sangre de gaza. Pronto se acerco a ella y la beso con amor, sin darse cuenta de que ikuko y mina estaban detrás de ellos.

-esto es un error, mi diamante no puede andar con esa tipa.

-te lo dije mamita, el se junta con las corrientes esas, era lógico que se quedara con una de ellas.

-pues no lo voy a permitir. Decía ikuko muy molesta, de seguro Serenity es la causante de esto.

-pues no lo dudes.

-en eso Darién hacia entrada triunfal junto con Andrew ambos llevaban un esmoquin Armani lucían simplemente perfectos.

En eso Darién mira hacia las escaleras, y se queda perplejo serena bajaba vestida en un vestido en color azul cielo estraple de seda en corte de cola de sirena en varios vuelos la parte de arriba llevaba varios dobladillos y la parte de abajo eran varios vuelos, le quedaba como un guante, hacia lucir cada curva de su perfecta anatomía, su cabello lo llevaba semi recogido en varias ondas enfrente y la parte de atrás caían en rizos como cascadas, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color del vestido y solo llevaba una sencilla pulsera de plata, su padre la esperaba debajo de las escaleras.

-hija Luces hermosa.

-hay papá, que cosas dices.

-señor Tsukino, soy Darién chiba, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-señor chiba el gusto es mío, hasta que tengo el honor de conocer a el hombre que nos saco de la bancarrota.

-el gusto es mío de conocer a una leyenda de los negocios.

-jajaja si fuera un leyenda, no hubiera cedido a mi hijo una empresa llena de deudas, pero da gusto que un chico tan joven me diga eso.-deje presentarle a uno de mis más bellos tesoros. Esta hermosa damita que está a mi derecha es Serenity Tsukino.

Serena le tendió la mano a Darién, pronto la tomo y le dio un beso.

-ya nos conocíamos verdad señor chiba.

-sí, pero no me digas señor solo Darién me haces sentir muy viejo y apenas tengo 27.

-jajajaja tal vez no te crea, le dijo serena.

-padre le dijo la otra chica rubia que se paró a un lado de kengi.

-y hablando de tesoros, ella es minako Tsukino.

-wow jamás había visto tanta belleza junta dijo Darién tomando la mano de mina dándole un beso.

-Darién chiba, le dijo en un tono coqueto logrando que la otra rubia le dieran celos.

-llegaron mis amigas le dijo serena a su padre, con permiso, y se retiro dejando a Darién solo con su hermana ya que de tras de ella su padre se fue en busca de ikuko.

-hay sere porque dejaste a semejante papacito con tu hermana, le dijo lita reprendiendo a serena.

-por tonta por que mas, le dijo Emi.

-no solo, no lo sé tal vez sea un tipo de esos que se lleva a la cama a la primer zorra que ve, y yo no soy de ese tipo.

-pero mina si, ni modo que ella lo disfrute. Le dijo Emi, con cara de sufrida.

Mientras Darién buscaba la forma de quitarse a mina de encima, en eso llegaron Haruka y michiru.

-mina fue un placer conocerte, con permiso, dejando a mina con la palabra en la boca.

Ikuko que miro la escena le hacía señas a mina para que lo siguiera, pero mina le dijo que no, así que se volteo hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa, que estaba en la parte trasera, y vio a un chico de cabello platinado que la miraba, cuando cruzaron sus miradas el chico desapareció por la puerta del ventanal, ella muy discretamente lo siguió.

-chicos y eso que llegaron juntos. Dijo Darién apuntándolos.

-pues es que a mi sirena se le descompuso el auto le dijo Haruka a Darién, mirando a michiru con aires de "pobrecita de mi".

-si Haruka fue muy amable de traerme no es un amor, le dijo a los chicos mientras tomaba el brazo de su acompañante.

-si eso dicen todas

Mientras mina caminaba detrás de los arbustos donde un hombre la esperaba.

-hola amor.

-yaten que demonios haces aquí, le dijo muy molesta,

-vine a verte.

-mis padres nos pueden ver,

- ¿y? acercándose a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso ferozmente.

-espera yaten aquí no.

-aquí sí, mientras levantaba la falda del vestido, acariciándole las piernas hasta llegar a su trasero, poco a poco fue besando el cuello, hasta bajar a sus pechos, los mordía por encima de vestido, haciendo jadear a mina.

-dime que no me deseas, y me detengo.

-basta yaten,

-shhhhhhh, le levanto el vestido hasta arriba de la cintura y le empezó a acariciar el trasero con las dos manos mientras le lamia el cuello. Fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-no-s pu-e-de-n ver, entre gemidos

-nadie nos va a ver, le bajo la tanga azul y la recostó en el zacate, - te a-mo mina, y te necesito, le decía mientras, le acariciaba la parte más intima de su cuerpo haciéndola jadear.

-te amo yaten y te necesito.

-¿en verdad me amas?

-más que a mi vida y te necesito, pronto yaten se desabrocho el pantalón, abrió las piernas de su mina y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, haciendo envestidas lentas pero fuertes mientras reclamaba los labios de esta, pronto llegaron al clímax, mientras yaten hacia las envestidas mas rápidas, callaba a mina con besos apasionados, para no gemir los dos.

-ooh yaten te amo.

-mina oh te amo

En cuanto terminaron mina se levanto arreglándose el vestido, y acomodándose el cabello, mientras yaten la miraba confundido, seguía recostado en el césped del jardín.

-haya adentro hay un hombre multimillonario.

-¿eso a mí qué? Le dijo acercándose a ella besándole el hombro desnudo.

-que lo hare mi esposo.

-es broma jajaja

-no seas estúpido, el tiene cuentas en el banco impresionantes, nos convendría a los dos.

-¿te quieres vender por una cuenta de banco? ¿Qué no se supone que me amas? Me lo acabas de decir y me lo acabas de demostrar, no puedes hacerme esto minako, yo te amo.

-yo también te amo yaten, le dijo volteándose hacia él, acariciándole la cara, pero él me lo va a dar todo, y tú no tienes nada. Con cada palabra que le decía mina eran como dagas que le trozaban el corazón.

-pero voy a luchar y voy a salir adelante, por ti, por mi.

-jajajajaja ¿cuándo? Cuando me vas a poder dar a lo que estoy acostumbrada. No eres más que un muerto de hambre, un maestrucho de quinta, así que no me hagas reír, le dijo mina dejando a yaten sorprendido ya que siempre que se encontraban desde que se habían conocido un año atrás ella le demostraba amor, admiración pero esto que estaba enfrente de él no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Mina se fue dejándolo atrás, rompiéndole el corazón.

Mientras en la fiesta, Darién se había acercado a serena que estaba con sus amigas platicando sobre la fiesta.

-buenas noches hermosa dama ¿me permitiría esta pieza? Dándole la mano.

Las chicas miraron a serena que estaba un poco dubitativa, pero, tomo la mano, del sexi hombre de ojos zafiros, empezaron a bailar una melodía romántica de violines.

-así que Darién chiba ¿cierto?

-así es, Darién chiba a sus ordenes mi hermosa dama.

-pues es un caballero un poco mentiroso.

-no diría yo eso, ya que shields es el apellido de mi madre.

-ohh, creo que tienes razón.

-pero que me dices tú serena la mesera.

-jajajaja la verdad es que odio que me digan Serenity mi madre siempre lo usa así que no me gusta, en cuanto a lo de mesera, le ayudo a lita medio turno, así me ayudo a pagar el departamento que pienso comprar.

-así que eres una chica muy trabajadora, pero no entiendo, eso de lo de medio turno.

-en la mañana trabajo como maestra de historia en la secundaria new moon college y en la tarde le ayudo a lita.

-woow, así que eres multifacética, lo que no entiendo es para que tantos trabajos si eres una señorita de alta sociedad.

-creo que ya sabes cuál es la situación económica de mi familia, así que sabes que dinero no tenemos, además soy muy independiente.

-eres hermosa, inteligente, elegante, sencilla, trabajadora, independiente, todo un estuche de monerías.

-te falto decir poliglota.

-¿enserio?

-si, hablo ingles, francés, italiano además del japonés.

-eres perfecta.

-jajaja no soy perfecta.

-para mí lo eres, y me encantas

-tú sí que vas al grano.

-digamos eres mi sueño hecho realidad

Mientras en la entrada del salón mina los miraba enojada mientras tomaba una copa de champagne, que le entregaba un mesero.

-dónde demonios estabas, ya miraste, que la inútil de Serenity está con Darién chiba.

-ya la vi madre, pero no te preocupes, ella no me va a quitar mi dinero, ups perdón, ella no me va a quitar a mi futuro esposo.

-pues si no te das prisa es lo que va a pasar, recuerda que ella te ha quitado todo, no permitas que también se quede con él.

Con una sonrisa cínica mina se volteo hacia ikuko, -¿Por qué la odias tanto? Realmente me sorprendes madre.

- Tú no sabes nada, niña estúpida y mas te vale que te des prisa si no quieres que te quiten lo que por derecho te corresponde.

- Sabes que cuando empiezas a hablar así no te entiendo nada.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y mas te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir lo del jardín, te eduque con valores morales, no para que te comportes como una cualquiera.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos, su madre la había descubierto, ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse muy lejos de yaten, aun que lo amara jamás le daría las riquezas que ella quería, así que Darién chiba seria de ella fuera como fuera.

chicas(os) mil gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura, si alguien me quiere ayudar, se los agradecere, mucho, les puedo dar mi correo, la verdad es que necesito a alguien que me ayude con su punto de vista. por fis, se los agradecere.

atte.

**mony**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Obsesión

Durante toda la fiesta Darién no dejo que serena se alejara de él. Mientras Ikuko y Mina querían asesinar a serena con la mirada.

Mientras el más grande de los Tsukino bailaba con su hermosa novia, cuando miro a ikuko que caminaba hacia serena y Darién, miro en su cara el coraje que tenia ikuko, así que se disculpo con su novia y camino hacia su madre que estaba a pasos de serena y la tomo por el brazo.

-necesito hablar contigo.

-pero Diamante, es que mira a

-por favor madre acompáñame al estudio, le mando diamante a si que a Ikuko no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo, cuando entraron al estudio Diamante tomo haciendo en la silla principal.

-por favor madre toma asiento, así que esta se sentó muy intrigada ya que su hijo jamás se había comportado así y menos con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿A caso no viste como Serenity se arrastraba con el señor chiba, que pensara de nosotros?

-mira madre te lo voy a decir una sola vez, no te entrometas en la relación de Darién con Serenity.

-¿Cuál relación? No me digas que tu hermana ya engatuso al señor chiba.

-no, pero escúchame bien Darién está interesado más que interesado en serena, si no quieres quedar en bancarrota, mas te vale que ella se fije en el.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo?

-que tenemos un mes para que serena se case con Darién por su propia voluntad.

-¿y si no?

-olvídate de todo, de tus fiestas, de tu estatus social, de todo, esa es la clausula que Darién puso para darnos el préstamo.

-entonces tenemos que hablar con serena y obligarla a casarse con Darién Chiba en el plazo de un mes.

-no ella no se debe de enterar, de la clausula, él la va a conquistar, va hacer que se enamore de él. Así que más te vale que no te entrometas, y no le digas nada a serena. Me escuchaste.

Después de la pequeña charla con diamante ikuko, cambio la actitud para con serena, pero no permitiría que serena echara todo a perder.

Mientras Darién y serena caminaban hacia el jardín.

-y dime serena ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Le dijo Darién a serena arqueándole una ceja con la sonrisa más sexi y tentadora que tenia.

-¿A dónde me llevarías? Le pregunto serena con una mirada curiosa.

-pues al cine, después a cenar le dijo acercándose a ella con cada palabra que le decía, tal vez después a bailar, con eso ultimo se acerco a ella uniendo sus labios.

POV SERENA

Cuando Darién me invito a salir al jardín sentía que flotaba a su lado, no sé qué es lo que me hace que siento que el corazón late más rápido de lo normal, es el chico mas sexi, que jamás haya conocido en mi vida.

De pronto me invito a salir y con cada palabra que decía se acercaba peligrosamente a mí nuestros alientos chocaron sentí mi corazón desbocarse, sus labios rosaron los mis en un beso lleno de ternura, un beso lento, sin prisa, todo desapareció parecía que flotáramos, solo éramos él y yo, poco a poco nos separamos dejo su frente pagada a la mía y como por arte de magia.

-y después a mi departamento, con una sonrisa torcida.

Mi mano choco con su mejilla, - eres un IDIOTA, le dije y me aleje de él lo más lejos que pude, pero como ya era tarde mis amigas ya no estaban así que me fui a mi habitación, me avente a mi cama y empece a llorar, recordando el beso más tierno y los labios mas carnosos y apetecibles del universo.

FIN DEL POV

POV DARIÉN

Dure toda la noche bailando con mi princesa, después de el ultimo baile le pedí que me acompañara al jardín, quería invitarla a salir conmigo para conocernos mas

-y dime serena ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Le dije a serena arqueándole una ceja con la sonrisa más sexi y tentadora esa que nunca me fallaba.

-¿A dónde me llevarías? me pregunto con una mirada curiosa y yo diría que sensual, esa chica me podía llevar al cielo con una sola mirada.

-pues al cine, después a cenar le dijo acercándome a ella con cada palabra que le decía, tal vez después a bailar, con eso ultimo me acerco a ella uniendo mis labios a los de ella respirando ese aliento dulce y cálido quería demostrarle en ese beso lo que sentía en ese momento fue el beso más sincero que he dado en toda mi vida y el mas delicioso, probar sus labios fue lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en toda mi vida me llevo al paraíso, el beso fue lento, sin prisas, solo existíamos ella y yo, después de un momento nos separamos por falta de aire, pegue mi frente a la de ella y deje de pensar, lo eche todo a perder, deje que mi amigo el de abajo controlara la situación.

-y después a mi departamento, le dije con una sonrisa torcida, con ese descaro con el que todas las chicas caían a mis pies. De pronto sentí su pequeña mano en mi mejilla, se puso roja del coraje.

-IDIOTA, me dijo y se fue sin dejar que le pidiera una disculpa, no fui capaz de detenerla, me sentía el hombre más estúpido de la faz de la tierra, como pude ser tan imbécil y perder lo poco que había ganado con ella, y aquí estoy otra vez, peor que al principio.

Me senté en una banca del jardín, mientras escuchaba a alguien que me aplaudía a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-lo echaste todo perder hermano, te dije que ella no era como las que acostumbras, hiciste una buena elección.

-deja de decir pendejadas Haruka, ahora estoy peor que al principio.

-jajajajajajajajaja Haruka se burlaba de él estaba que le dolía la pansa, de la risa.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-es la primera que te rechazan hermano.

-jajaja le dije con sarcasmo. Me levante y camine hacia el salón donde estaba la recepción, la busque con la mirada pero ella ya no estaba, así que fui donde diamante para despedirme de él y agradecerle por la invitación a la fiesta, y me retire a mi departamento esta noche estaría solo, no compartiría mi cama con nadie más, que no fuera mi princesa dejaría esa vida solo por ella.

FIN DEL POV

Ikuko miro a serena correr hacia su habitación, dejando plantado a Darién en el jardín así que pronto subió hacia la habitación de serena, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y asustando a serena que estaba semi desnuda, ya que se estaba cambiando para dormirse.

-madre que te pasa, ¿por que entras así a mi habitación? Le dijo serena muy asustada.

Ikuko camino hacia serena con una cara diabólica la tomo por el brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-escúchame bien niña estúpida mas te vale que trates bien al señor Chiba y que hagas todo lo que te pida.

-¿Por qué? Le dijo serena muy asustada y a punto de romper en llanto.

-el va a pagar mucho dinero, por ti, ese mal nacido, te quiere a ti para salvar la textilera de la bancarrota, así que no sé cómo le vas a hacer tienes menos de un mes para casarte con él.

-yo no me voy a casar con alguien al que no amo, por favor madre lo que me pides es repulsivo.

-jajajaja rio ikuko con mucho coraje, ese imbécil no se qué es lo que vio en ti, solo tenemos un mes para que te cases con él.

-pues yo no me pienso casar con ese engreído, me escuchaste, y suéltame que me estas lastimando.

-mira estúpida, tu padre, se está muriendo, sabes que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, y si le sumamos que no ha tenido ni un nieto.

-ya te dije que yo no me voy a casar con Chiba.

-te vas a casar con él y mas te vale que le hables y le pidas una disculpa, por lo que le hallas hecho, el nos va a sacar de la bancarrota.

-pero nada, que de algo sirva, la educación que te di. La soltó del brazo aventándola a la cama. Y más te vale que no le digas nada de lo que te dije.

Se fue ikuko dejándola sola, serena estaba asustada y a la vez sorprendida, su madre era capaz de vender su alma al mismo diablo con tal de salir de la bancarrota, pero Darién el podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, como era posible que estuviera obsesionado con ella, la pregunta era ¿Por qué Diamante la había vendido? ¿Cuándo su mundo se volvió de cabeza?

Darién pov

A la mañana siguiente sin haber dormido para nada después de la idiotez que había hecho anoche no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a serena, así que cuando llego a su oficina le hablo a su secretaria, le mandaría un arreglo de rosas rojas el más grande y más hermoso que había en la florería con una nota de PERDONAME POR FAVOR SOY UN IDIOTA, si eso no funcionaba le pediría perdón de rodillas, no le importaría perder su dignidad en el camino, todo por ella, por su princesa.

Al medio día quedo con Haruka de ir al jardín de Júpiter, según Haruka tenía algo muy importante que contarle, esperaba tener suerte y encontrarse a serena y pedirle una disculpa personalmente y tal vez podría invitarla a salir, así podría pedirle una oportunidad para tener una relación y si no tendría que ser por la fuerza le diría lo del trato con Diamante y si no accedía los dejaría en la calle, de el nadie se burla, nadie.

Llego al café de lita estaba su amigo del alma sentado en la mesa de siempre, lo miro preocupado y con aire ausente.

- Haruka ¿qué te pasa por que tienes cara de borrego enamorado?

- Amigo, creo que estoy enamorado.

- ¿crees?

- No, estoy enamorado

- ¿se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

- Es Michiru.

- Wooooow

Flash back

Después de haber bailado con ella toda la noche se dio cuenta de algo que le había pasado desapercibido durante tanto tiempo, estando con ella se olvidaba de todo, de sus amoríos, de sus problemas familiares, lo más importante de su soledad, con ella el mundo desaparecía y era feliz, estuvo a punto de besarla, besarla con pasión como si no hubiera un mañana, con pasión una pasión distinta, no era como cuando estaba con las chicas que se había acostado, era una pasión diferente, su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad cada que respiraba su aroma, sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca a los de ella, antes de alcanzar a besarla regreso a su realidad, ella es su mejor amiga, entonces se detuvo y solo le acaricio el rostro, bajo su mirada, no echaría a perder su amistad y no la lastimaría, no a ella.

Así que astutamente saco un tema de conversación, mirando la cara de confusión y decepción de Michiru.

-entonces será mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde, dijo Michiru triste.

-si será mejor que nos vallamos, solo deja buscar a Darién y a Drew para despedirme de ellos, si

-está bien aquí te espero. La dejo a un lado de la puerta mientras iba en busca de sus amigos.

Fin del flash back

-así que huiste de la situación le dijo Darién arqueando la ceja.

-es que tengo miedo de hacerle daño y arruinar nuestra amistad de tantos años.

-yo creo que te deberías de dar una oportunidad con ella y tratar de ser feliz.

-¿pero y si no funciona?

-al menos sabrás que lo intentaste.

-tienes razón hermano, esto de estar enamorado te hace pensar con el cerebro y no con otra cosa.

-jajajajajaja se burlaron los dos.

Fin del pov

Serena pov

Llegue tarde al trabajo gracias a que no dormí en toda la noche por la culpa de ese, así que la directora Asunción me reprendió por más de 10 minutos cuando entre a mi salón, en el escritorio me encontré con el arreglo de rosas rojas más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida, era el arreglo más grande y precioso, estaba muy emocionada y a la vez mis manos temblaban al tomar la nota, muy en mi interior sabia quien me las había mandado, y estaba muy nerviosa saque la nota y estaba escrito con una caligrafía perfecta PERDONAME POR FAVOR SOY UN IDIOTA no sabía que pensar, me hubiera gustado estar en una situación distinta y poder enamorarme de él, de una forma convencional y genuina, y no por un compromiso forzado. Triste guarde la nota y comencé mis clases que ya de por si estaban retrasadas.

Al medio día había quedado con las chicas de ir al jardín de Júpiter a desayunar con las chicas además de ayudarle a lita con un evento que habría en la tarde, así que espere a Emi para irnos juntas.

Cuando llegamos el estaba allí con su amigo Haruka mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mis piernas temblaron y mis manos sudaban, estaba muy nerviosa, yo sabía que era por el trato que él había hecho con Diamante y no por otra cosa.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaban mis amigas, camine sin ver a Darién, mi madre me había dado un ultimátum y a un que no me agradaba la idea de estar con una persona que no amo, Darién chiba no me es indiferente, así que en un mes el será mi esposo, pero eso le va a costar a chiba mucho más que unos cantos millones de dólares, le va a costar su libertad muajajajajaja se va a encontrar con una serena bipolar, celosa, posesiva pero sobretodo muuuuuuuy melosa, jajajajajajaja.

-sere ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que tramaras una travesura.

-¿perdón?

-que parece que tramaras algo.

-no, Lita como crees, ¿y las chicas?

-Rei ya no tarda en llegar ¿y Emi?

-está hablando con Taiki.

-wooooooow dos cerebritos juntos ¿Quién lo diría?

-serena ¿podemos hablar? Le dijo una voz detrás de ella

-bueno chicos yo los dejo, dijo lita caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿de qué quieres hablar chiba? Le dijo serena muy molesta, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-¿me puedo sentar?

-como quieras

-sere, yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije la otra noche, lo que pasa es que (haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, estaba muy nervioso) no sé qué me pasa contigo me vuelves loco, me encantas, eres la chica más hermosa que yo he visto en mi vida.

-mira Darién yo soy más que una cara bonita, que con simples palabras baratas te vas a llevar a tu cama, creo que tienes una idea errónea de mi.

-no serena, no quiero que pienses eso de mi tu me encantas y eres perfecta para mi, eres la chica con la que quiero envejecer.

-no crees que es muy precipitado lo que me dices, apenas nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces, te estás burlando de mi verdad eso es lo que pasa.

-dame la oportunidad de conocernos si no te agrado me alejare de ti y jamás me volverás a ver.

-no dijo serena asustada ¨¨si él se va no le dará a Diamante el préstamo y quedaremos en la bancarrota, soy una estúpida¨, Darién miro la reacción de serena y sonrió ya que él no sabía que serena estaba enterada del trato que el tenia con Diamante.-tienes razón, no perdemos nada conociéndonos, así que por qué no salimos y pues…Darién se levanto para capturar los labios de serena, la beso con devoción, un beso lento pero seguro poco a poco se fue separando de ella puso su frente pegada a la de ella.

-no te vas a arrepentir princesa, te lo prometo.

-solo no quiero salir lastimada en el trayecto. Le dijo ella en un susurro.

-jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

Si como no y yo soy Vilma pica piedra ¿no? ¿y el trato que hizo con mi hermano? Chiba sí que es un farsante, pero yo soy peor por mentir así.

-te creo.

-me tengo que ir ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-sí, pasas por mí a casa de mis padres.

-nos vemos a las 8, le dio un beso corto y se fue.

Las chicas llegaron y les platique lo que había pasado con Darién omitiendo lo de ikuko y el trato al que habían hecho con Diamante. Me fui a mi casa ya que tenía que arreglarme para cenar con mi nuevo 'amigo' hoy Darién chiba enseñaría su nueva adquisición.

Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado este capítulo de obsesión chicas déjenme comentarios plisss recuerden que entre mas comentarios, más ganas dan de escribir, porfis.

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron su reviews mil gracias chicas.

Cuídense mucho hasta pronto.

**mony**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía.

Obsesión.

POV: SERENA

Emi se fue con Taiki al parecer ese chico había caído en las garras de Emi, espero que ella si pueda ser feliz, después de un rato llego Rei así que lita y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para platicar un poco sobre el baile la verdad es que yo estaba tan concentrada en Darién que estaba sentado al otro lado del restaurante platicaba con ese amigo Haruka creo que se llama, no me vio entrar o eso creo yo, ja ha de estar planeando su nuevo chantaje, pero no, yo no me voy a dejar mangonear por un niño de papá, no señor yo Serenity Tsukino Blackmoon no se deja de nadie, no señor.

-sere nos estas escuchando, le pregunto Rei.

-¿Qué me decías?

-que en el baile Diamante me pidió que me casara con él.

-¿enserio?

-si

-wooooow esto sí que es noticia dijo lita muy emocionada.

-sí que le pego el amor a mi hermanito.

-¿Qué te pasa sere? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-nada es solo que…

-serena ¿me permites un minuto? le dijo una voz aterciopelada muy conocida por ella.

-Darién, dijo serena inmediato volteo hacia sus amigas –ahora vuelvo, levantándose de su asiento.

Darién la llevo hasta la mesa, donde había estado con Haruka.

-¿tu amigo?

-se fue tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

-ah

-Serenity yo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra noche, sabes es que; peinando su cabello hacia atrás, tú me gustas y la verdad es que me vuelves loco, y toda cordura se va y yo…

-es una extraña manera de pedir una disculpa le dijo serena brindándole una sonrisa (voy a descubrirte Chiba, voy a descubrir la verdad)

-perdóname por favor.

-solo si tú me perdonas por la bofetada que te di.

-eso ya está olvidado.

-entonces no hay nada que perdonar, ganándose una sonrisa sexi del pelinegro, que aun que no le gustaba la idea algo en su interior se emocionaba con cada palabra, sonrisa y caricia del pelinegro.

-¿esta noche te gustaría cenar conmigo?

- ¿sin departamento?

-jajajaja, si, aunque si tu quieres, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa torcida con eso serena ya había caído.

-no, no quiero. Muy seria

-sin departamento pues.

-pasa por mí a las 8 en punto, ¿está bien? Le dijo mirándolo incrédula.

-sere muy puntual.

-adiós chiba

-adiós princesa.

Serena se despidió de las chicas, y aun que no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa tenía que ir a arreglarse, cuando llego Ikuko estaba sentado en la sala principal.

-Serenity ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Arreglaste todo con Chiba?

-si madre ya arregle todo con él. Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿y en que quedaron?

-ash esta noche voy a salir con él, ahora si me permites voy a ir a arreglarme, así que deja de estarme hostigando.

-mira niña estúpida, mas te vale que amarres a ese tipo, ya que es multimillonario, y deja de hacerte la mustia, que bien que tienes tu historia.

-voy a casarme con chiba, para que todos ustedes que no son más que una bola de ineptos, salvo por Kengi para que vivan en la opulencia que están acostumbrados y en cuanto que si yo tengo mi historia o no eso a ti no te importa, así que no te metas en mi vida si no quieras que me arrepienta de ayudarlos ¿me escuchaste? Le dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

FIN DEL POV

-ESTUPIDA le dijo Ikuko muy molesta, serena jamás se le había revelado y este no era el mejor momento.

-¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso a Serenity? Le dijo mina que acababa de salir de su habitación, estaba recargada en la puerta.

-porque Darién chiba está interesado en ella.

-pero tú me dijiste que él iba a ser para mi, le dijo mina muy enojada.

-ese era el plan, pero mientras tú te revolcabas con ese músico de cuarta, Serenity aprovechó para engatusarlo, bien dicen que el mundo es para los inteligentes.

-pues no voy a permitir que ella se quede con lo mío. Dijo mina muy enojada.

-mas te vale que esta vez no te entrometas, en esto, si no quieres terminar siendo psicóloga en un consultorio de cuarta. Dijo Ikuko muy molesta caminando hacia el jardín dejando muy enojada a mina.

Esta vez me ganaste la partida hermanita, pero me voy a vengar de los dos, cuando menos se lo esperen, jajajajajaja.

Mientras serena estaba dándose un baño con esencia de rosas, mirando hacia la nada perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hay Darién Chiba porque no tratas de conquistarme en vez de forzar lo nuestro, todo sería tan perfecto pero así yo jamás podría amarte, así no.

Se salió de la bañera y se dirigió a su closet donde saco un vestido azul estraple ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se hizo unos risos en el cabello y detuvo las orillas con unas horquillas dejando lo demás suelto, el maquillaje era muy poco así que lucía fresca y natural, llevaba unos tacones semi altos en color negro, se miraba hermosa. Se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, un poco de su perfume favorito, miro el reloj y faltaban dos minutos para las ocho así que tomo su bolso de mano, para bajar a esperarlo 'de seguro este rico engreído es impuntual así que mas me vale esperarlo en la sala'

-señorita Serenity, le hablaron abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-dime Abi.

-el joven Chiba la está esperando en la sala.

-vaya que es puntual, gracias Abi dile que ahora bajo, por favor.

Darién estaba sentado en la sala esperando que su princesa bajara, vestía una camisa azul marino de ceda que resaltaban sus ojos, un saco negro sin corbata y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color, cuando miro hacia las escaleras miro esas piernas que lo volvían loco subió poco a poco la mirada parecía que estaba soñando un ángel flotaba hacia él.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? Le dijo serena en un tono pícaro y sonriéndole.

-me encanta, eres hermosa

- jajaja nos vamos.

Darién tomo a serena de la mano dándole un beso,- contigo al fin del mundo. Sin que se dieran cuenta entre la sombras de la noche alguien los miraba con mucho odio.

- Entonces vámonos, y si tienes suerte puede que tenga ganas de conocer tu departamento.

- Pues espero tener toda la suerte del universo. Eso espero ya que me encantaría tenerte solo para mi, mi dulce princesa.

- Por cierto luces muy guapo hoy, ¨guapo, sexi, endemoniadamente atractivo, maldición no me la estoy poniendo nada fácil, como no enamorarme de este papacito si esta que se cae de bueno¨ pensaba serena.

-Arqueo una ceja y sonrió es la primera vez que me dices algo así.

-pues no te acostumbres. ¨pero aun sigue siendo un imbécil.¨

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio donde Darién era muy conocido, les dieron una mesa alejada de las demás personas era como un v.i.p.

-entonces Darién ¿tienes algún compromiso?

-no, pero me encantaría estar comprometido contigo.

-si ahora entiendo le dijo serena muy molesta ya que no le había gustado el comentario que había hecho el pelinegro.

-¿entiendes qué? Le dijo Darién muy serio. ¨Diamante no respeto el trato.¨

-sabes, eres guapo, rico y se podría decir que hasta interesante.

-woow ¿es un cumplido?

-vamos a hablar con sinceridad, dime ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?

-sin mentiras, bueno, eres una chica muy guapa, inteligente, sensata y además cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo loco para ser más explicito me excitas y te quiero en mi cama.

-pues yo no soy como las tipas con las que te acuestas. Le dijo muy seria tenía tantas ganas de llorar, ¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan de repente? El tenía la sartén por el mango pero acaso le iba a ganar a ella.

-lo sé, pero si eres de la clase que haría todo por salvar a su familia. Su mirada era seria y fría.

Serena lo miro anonadada, el ya sabía que ella ya estaba enterada.

-valla tu sí que vas al grano no es así chiba. ¨si él piensa que me va a doblegar está muy equivocado¨ pensaba la rubia.

-pues no me ando por las ramas princesa le dijo dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino. Levantando una ceja, analizando la mirada de la rubia, que de por sí ya estaba tensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Con tanto miedo que tenia de preguntar eso, pero acaso nadie piensa en mí y en lo que yo siento.

-ya te lo dije, te quiero en mi cama.

-yo ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de mujeres. Le dijo serena muy indignada, además de molesta. Apretando la servilleta que acababa de tomar con sus manos.

-y yo te dije que lo sabia así que, saco una caja negra de terciopelo la abrió era una sortija de compromiso de oro blanco y un diamante de corazón de 24kl al rededor de este habían pequeñas incrustaciones de rubí. -cásate conmigo, no era para nada una pregunta si no todo lo contrario.

-¿qué? Le dijo serena a pesar de que ya sabía lo que él quería estaba sorprendida.

-tienes quince días para arreglar los detalles de la boda.

-eres un…

-jajaja soy su salvador, yo quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero por lo que veo es que ya estas más que enterada.

-bueno, si lo que quieres es una esposa abnegada, eso es lo que tendrás solo espero que no te arrepientas.

-te aseguro princesa que no me voy a arrepentir, le dijo dándole un trago a la copa. Eres la mujer perfecta para mí y te aseguro que soy perfecto para ti.

Al terminar de cenar Darién la volvió a llevar a su casa se bajo del auto, después muy caballerosamente antes de que serena entrara a su casa Darién la tomo del brazo, la jalo hacia el quedando muy juntos, le quito un mechón de cabello que había caído por el rostro de la rubia acariciándole poco a poco el contorno del rostro, pego la frente con la de serena mientras ella cerraba los ojos para descifrar los sentimientos que le abrumaban en ese momento.

-se que te debo parecer un monstrua serena, pero te prometo que te voy hacer cambiar de opinión, le dijo el pelinegro en un susurro también con los ojos cerrados.

Ella de pronto abrió los ojos y se dio la media vuelta dejando a Darién sumido en sus pensamientos, solo quería llorar y no quería que él la viera llorar, no se permitiría ser débil frente a Darién.

Mientras Darién recargo su frente a la pared, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos pero acaso ¿podría dar marcha atrás? ¿Cuándo se abría descontrolado tanto?

-MADICION dijo golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado.

En eso llegaba Diamante a su casa y miro a Darién, él sabía que si su hermana lo rechazaba, el jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pensando lo peor y camino hacia el moreno que se miraba realmente confundido como si tuviera una pelea interna.

-Darién ¿te encuentras bien?

-tú y yo teníamos un trato ¿no?

-sí, y soy un caballero he cumplido con mi palabra dijo el peli plateado con una voz autoritaria y segura.

-entonces me puedes explicar ¿Cómo demonios se entero?

-no, MALDICION, Ikuko, le dijo mirando a su futuro cuñado, ¿Qué te dijo?

-nos casaremos en quince días, dile que mañana la espero después de que salga de su trabajo, para darle el cheque para los gastos de nuestra boda por el civil.

-Entonces ella acepto.

-sí, pero te juro que voy a enamorarla así me deje de llamar Darién Chiba, me escuchaste, le dijo mirando al peli plateado, con una mirada llena de orgullo, hizo que el peli plateado se le enchinara la piel.

-solo espero que no sea un error y los dos salgan lastimados.

-voy hacer que tu hermana se enamore de mi tanto como yo la amo a ella, voy atener un año para conquistarla.

-es muy extraña tu manera de amar y sobre todo de hacer las cosas, le dijo Diamante poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que tu vas a lograr domar a esa fierecilla, le dijo muy tranquilo.

Darién se dirigió a su auto y se marcho a toda velocidad mientras Diamante entraba a su casa hecho una furia, busco a Ikuko en su recamara entro sin si quiera tocar y aventó la puerta.

- Diamante hijo que modales son esos, le dijo Ikuko muy molesta.

- ¿me puedes decir por qué demonios le dijiste a Serenity el trato que hice con Chiba?

- Yo…

- Por favor madre no te hagas la inocente que tu y yo sabemos que no lo eres.

- Ella lo iba a rechazar, que no ves que sigue enamorada de ese maestrillo de música. Le dijo muy molesta.

- Pero ella hubiera tenido elección, ahora tuvo que aceptar.

- Eso quiere decir que Serenity acepto, dijo muy contenta Ikuko.

- ¿tú no cambias? Verdad madre, que tristeza me da que tú seas así, Diamante salió muy desilusionado de la habitación de ikuko sabía que ella jamás iba a demostrar el amor abnegado de una madre a ninguno de ellos y menos a serena.

Mientras serena estaba en su habitación estaba sentada frente al espejo, se estaba desmaquillando trataba de recordar lo que le había pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

FLASH BACK

Un par de chicos de unos diecisiete años estaban sentados en la banca de un parque ya muy conocido por ellos el chico estaba muy nervioso ya que quería declararle su amor a la que hasta hoy era su mejor amiga.

-Serenity, yo sé que soy muy poca cosa para ti y sé que jamás debí de volar tan alto pero estoy enamorado de ti, te amo tanto que me duele aquí, le dijo el chico apuntando a su pecho.

-no eres poca cosa para mi le dijo la pequeña rubia acariciándole el rostro a aquel chico que le confesaba su amor en ese momento. – Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.

-yo quiero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-sí, le dijo la chica abrazándolo con todo el amor que sentía. –si quiero ser tu novia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se miraba en el espejo mientras una lágrima traicionera le recorría el rostro

-siempre soñé que el día que me casara seria por amor y con el hombre que amara.

-perdóname hermanita, le dijo Diamante que sin que ella se diera cuenta había entrado a la habitación.

- ¿sabes? Cuando me entere del trato que habías hecho me dio mucha tristeza, le dijo llorando, pero ahora se que lo hisite para qu mi padre fuera feliz lo que le queda de vida…y por el yo soy capas de hacerlo todo, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-pero aun así no debí…

-lo hecho esta hecho, así que, en quince días sere la señora de chiba.

-conejo yo…

-no digas nada, solo quiero que me dejes sola quiero dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Serena le dijo a su padre lo de su próxima boda a lo cual mina la miraba con mucho coraje, pronto se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salida, empujando a Diamante que venía bajando de las escaleras.

-pero mi niña es demasiado pronto para que te cases, dime ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios? Le decía Kengi muy sorprendido, la verdad es que ya estaba en la etapa final, estaba con su ropa de dormir su piel era grisácea y sus labios partidos, la enfermedad lo había consumido, ya no era el hombre fuerte de algunos años atrás.

-anoche dijo serena muy sonrojada.

-¿entonces? Le dijo Kengi muy preocupado.

-pues nos pego el amor y quiero estar a su lado papito, le dijo serena levantándose de la silla donde estaban abrazando a kengi por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? Le dijo Diamante que entraba al comedor de la cocina. Por cierto ¿alguien sabe qué demonios le paso a Minako? Anda de malas desde my temprano.

-no lo sé, ni si quiera me di cuenta de a que hora se fue. Le dijo serena muy sorprendida.

Así estuvieron discutiendo sobre la próxima boda de serena ya que habían convencido a Kengi de la próxima boda pidió que Darién fuera a pedir la mano de su prometida, como la tradición mandaba así que cuando serena Fue a visitar a su ahora prometido, hasta las instalaciones Chiba.

- Buenas tardes señorita vengo a buscar al señor Chiba, le dijo serena muy nerviosa, aun que no quisiera, mirar a su futuro esposo, hacia que se le acelerara el corazón a mil por hora.

- Tiene cita le dijo la secretaria mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Serena estaba muy molesta, - no creo que me haga falta hacer una cita con mi prometido, le dijo serena mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que Darién le había dado la noche anterior.

- ¿prometida? Dijo la secretaria abriendo los ojos como platos, -discúlpeme ¿señorita?

- Tsukino

Ya cuando la secretaria la dejo pasar Darién estaba sentado tras su escritorio se miraba tan apuesto, con un traje versage en color gris y una camisa roja de seda.

-princesa qué bueno que viniste, le dijo muy emocionado, levantándose de su asiento, camino hacia ella la tomo por la cintura y la beso, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, para demostrarle, que casarse con el no sería un error, que el haría todo, para que lo amara tanto como el la amaba a ella.

**Chicas, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado un poquito ocupada, con mis niñas, pero ya no me voy a tardar tanto, el viernes a mas tardar subo el nuevo capítulo de Entre tus Alas, así que espero muchos comentarios.**

** Mil gracias **

** **Mony****


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko t.

OBCESION

-princesa qué bueno que viniste, le dijo muy emocionado, levantándose de su asiento, camino hacia ella la tomo por la cintura y la beso, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, para demostrarle, que casarse con el no sería un error, que el haría todo, para que lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella.

-por favor Darién, no hay nadie; le dijo sonrojada.

-eres mi novia además me encanta besarte, le dijo tomándola por los hombros, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia.

-me dijo Diamante que querías que viniera, así que aquí estoy. Le dijo my seria.

Darién se dirigió hasta su escritorio y tomo una tarjeta dorada, se la dio a serena.

-esto es para que arregles lo necesario para nuestra boda.

-no y tengo el dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos necesarios, así que no puedo aceptarlo.

-mira serena, le dijo un poco exasperado, va a ver invitados adinerados y no quiero que digan que la futura esposa de Darién Chiba no está a su altura. Así que más vale que lo tomes.

-¿es una amenaza o una advertencia? Le dijo serena con una mirada retadora.

-¡tómalo como a ti se te dé la gana! Le dijo Darién muy molesto jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-será como tu digas Chiba, le arrebato la tarjeta de las manos - ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme me retiro, tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, le dijo dándose media vuelta. Pensando en todo lo que gastaría, jajaja, te voy a dejar en la ruina Chiba. Haciendo una sonrisa malvada.

-serena… le hablo Darién caminando hacia ella.

-si… cuando volteo la tomo por la cintura la beso era un beso romántico y tierno, con su lengua acaricio el labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar, serena entre abrió la boca dándole entrada a la lengua del moreno haciendo el beso más pasional, ella lo abrazo del cuello mientras sus lenguas danzaban de pronto Darién se separo y de una manera prepotente.

- En la noche voy a ir por ti a tu casa, vas a conocer a mi familia, le dijo caminando hacia su escritorio.

Serena estaba mareada por el beso, camino o más bien floto hacia la salida asintiendo con la cabeza.

Llego con sus amigas y les platico sobre lo que había pasado, así que las chicas estaban molestas y Rei no podía creer que su novio, hiciera un trato tan espeluznante como ese.

Serena les enseño la tarjeta dorada a sus amigas así que pronto fueron haber como le ayudaban a vengarse de Chiba.

Pero todas hicieron un acuerdo en común gastarle lo más que pudieran a Darién chiba, sobregirarían la tarjeta y medio se vengarían por lo que le estaba haciendo a su amiga.

Llegaron al centro comercial más exclusivo de todo Tokio, al que ellas siempre evitaban gracias a sus modestos salarios, se fueron directo a la boutique Laurean Di Blount una famosísima diseñadora de vestidos de novia francesa, serena quería que el matrimonio fuese por el civil pero Darién lo quería por las dos leyes así que busco un vestido sencillo, pero que estuviera carísimo era lo único que tenía en mente, mientras las chicas miraban el que sería el vestido para las madrinas y damas de honor, tenían cientos de vestidos para medirse pero primero quería que serena escogiera su vestido.

-y ¿serena encontraste algo que te gustara? Le dijo Emi tomando un vestido azul eléctrico.

-pues encontré dos y esos son los que usare, este le dijo apuntando un vestido blanco de ceda francesa y tafetán de cuello halter y caída en corte de sirena, realmente hermoso, el otro vestido era strapless el corsé tenia piedras de swarovski y bordados de flores con hilos de plata la falda era de corte de princesa y drapeado preciosos los dos además de carísimos.

Después de encontrar los vestidos perfectos y los más caros de la tienda se fue a su casa para darse un buen baño para estar perfecta para conocer a la que en unos días seria la familia política.

Llego a su recamara casi a escondidas para no encontrarse con mina ni su madre abrió la puerta de su baño y lo preparo con unas esencias de rosas se desnudo y se metió a la bañera blanca llena de burbujas se recogió el cabello, se recostó y recordó el beso que le había dado Darién.

-¨ese beso, ¿porque desde que me beso no he dejado de pensar en él? ¿Qué me hiciste Chiba? Creo que no me eres tan indiferente¨ dijo rosando los labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Se levanto con flojera de la bañera y tomo una toalla se enredo en ella y se fue a su habitación donde estaba un vestido que se acababa de comprar por supuesto que con la tarjeta de Chiba era un vestido en color rosa pálido en cuello halter el corte era en forma de corazón algo drapeado con pedrería en medio de los pechos era largo hasta los muslos de varios velos se rizo el cabello y se lo recogió hacia un lado, se puso unos pendientes sencillos que se había comprado ella y se puso unas zapatilla de tiras muy finas, agarro una chalina del mismo material que su vestido, tomo una bolsa plateada y bajo a la sala para esperar allí a su futuro esposo.

POV DARIEN

La verdad es que haberme enamorado de serena desde el primer momento en que la vi me consterno la vida, la busque dios sabe cuánto tiempo y sin más ella aparece en el lugar menos imaginado.

Cuando hice el trato con Diamante fue muy difícil para mí, pero es lo mejor, no puedo correr el riesgo de perderla, cada cosa que hace me fascina: su sonrisa, sus una y mil caras que hace en un berrinche, cuando defiende sus ideales, su manera en que me trata, ¡por dios, si soy todo un masoquista! Esa mujer me tiene vuelto loco, sé que no le soy tan indiferente y que como sea me voy a ganar su corazón.

Cuando la vi entrar a mi oficina se miraba tan hermosa esos cabellos dorados cayendo como cascada hacia su espalda, ese uniforme de la escuela en donde trabaja se le mira tan sexi no sé si ella esté consciente de lo sensual que es y que me éxito tan solo de tenerla cerca de mí, no sé cómo, ni cuándo me levante de mi silla, cuando me di cuenta estaba a un lado de ella besándola con devoción demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado.

Le di mi tarjeta para que hiciera los preparativos de nuestra próxima boda, me encanto ver el berrinche que hizo cuando le dije que necesitaba estar a la altura, jajajajaja me encanta, es por eso que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, porque cualquier tipa que se me cruza cae con una mirada, sin embargo ella, ella jamás me miro iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que estaba yo tan cerca y jamás se arrastro a mis pies como todas las demás, por esa dignidad que tiene es lo que me encanta.

Llegue por ella tan puntual como siempre sé que me esperaba en la puerta ya que en cuanto toque ella abrió la puerta, lo que vi me dejo anonadado, se miraba tan hermosa era una diosa, mi diosa de la luna, con ese vestido que le quedaba a la perfección.

-hola, le dije, con mi mejor sonrisa, trate de que no se notara la cara de estúpido que puse cuando la vi.

-hola, me dijo un poco sonrojada.

-ya es tarde vámonos. Le dije de una manera autiritaria.

Ella solo me asintió con la cabeza, se subió a mi auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis tíos, se que ella a les va a caer muy bien.

Llegamos puntuales a la cena que había organizado mi tía luna, mi tío Artemis estaba junto con mi querida prima Setzuna, su esposo Gregorio y la pequeña Hotaru, mi ángel estaba muy nerviosa y tensa, estaba más tiesa que una tabla, se retorcía las manos, así que le tome una de ellas y se la apreté un poco.

Serenity se llevo muy bien con mis tíos, mi tía luna me avergonzó enseñándole fotografías de mi cuando era un bebe, Hotaru estaba encantada con ella y ni se diga Setzuna, platicándole sobre sus múltiples viajes, mire a serena ella estaba fascinada platicando, riéndose, jugando con Hotaru y ayudándole a luna en la cocina y me di cuenta de que ella es la mujer perfecta en mi vida para ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos, sé que tarde o temprano, voy hacer que se enamore de mi.

Fin del pov.

Los días pasaban muy rápidos para serena entre arreglos para la supuesta boda y adornos, mientras para Darién el trabajo y la nueva sociedad con las empresas Tsukino lo estaban matando los días para el eran largos y pesados, mas aparte Darién y serena casi no se habían visto, para serena era un alivio ya que estar cerca de Darién le provocaba muchos sentimientos que ella no quería sentir. El gran día había llegado, kengi se miraba cansado y muy demacrado su enfermedad en estor últimos días su enfermedad había empeorado pero aun así estaba feliz porque su hija la más querida se casaba con un buen hombre, que se miraba eternamente enamorado de su pequeña niña.

Estaba sentado en un sofá que quedaba justo en la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia el jardín, en sus manos había una cadena de oro blanco con un diamante con la forma de una lágrima.

Flash back

En una hermosa cabaña alejada de la ciudad iba llegando un hombre joven ilusionado, por ver a la mujer que amaba desde que era un adolecente.

Bajo del mustang convertible clásico color rojo corrió hacia la entrada principal abrió la puerta desesperado y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió la puerta de la habitación principal y allí estaba aquella hermosa mujer mirando hacia la ventana, tenía una mirada nostálgica, miro hacia donde estaba el hombre que tanto amaba.

-kengi no te escuche llegar, le dijo muy ilusionada corriendo hacia aquel hombre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-mi pequeña princesa, te he extrañado tanto. Le dijo besándola con amor y pasión.

La tomo por la cintura levantándola en el aire para recostarla en la cama le quito el camisón de seda blanca y la acaricio con ternura tomo uno de sus pechos y los acaricio hasta llegar a los pezones hinchados y rosados, los empezó a pellizcar haciendo que aquella hermosa mujer jadeara de placer y retorciera su espalda, rompió aquel beso apasionado, para bajar al cuello dejando besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas que dejaban pintados de un tono morado, le beso los pechos y le mordió los pezones mientras sus manos bajaban hasta llegar a su húmeda intimidad, la toco atreves de las braguitas haciendo que jadeara, pronto ella le desabotono la camisa poco a poco hasta quitársela por completo le acaricio cada parte de la espalda y el pecho para memorizarla con las manos mientras el jadeaba, bajo sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón le desabrocho el cinto y el botón del pantalón mientras el le ayudaba a quitárselo, dejándolo en bóxers negros, el le quito la braguitas y bajo besándola por todo el vientre plano hasta llegar al centro de la humedad, la beso, la lamio, la succiono haciendo que ella gimiera diciéndolo cuanto lo amaba.

-oh kengi, te amo.

-shhh mi princesa yo también te amo, quiero que esta noche disfrutemos de nuestro amor sin ataduras.

-te quiero dentro kengi, ya… no… puedo…mas, le decía entre jadeos.

Pronto kengi se abalanzo hacia ella introduciendo su miembro erecto en aquella cavidad que tanto deseaba y empezó a moverse lento y armoniosamente con el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer.

-oh kengi, si, así muévete.

-oh princesa te amo.

-así kengi, mas dame mas

Haciendo que se moviera más fuerte, adelante y hacia atrás llegando juntos al clímax. Se dejo caer a un lado de ella, mientras con la mano la acomodaba para que quedara recostada en su pecho.

-kengi, le hablo con miedo y dolor.

-dime amor, la miro a los ojos y vio el miedo en aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa princesa?

-estoy embarazada, le dijo en un susurro mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas.

Fin del flash back

-kengi, -¿te encuentras bien?

-no te escuche entrar ikuko. Le dijo -mirándolo aquella mirada fría y postura elegante y prepotente, con ese vestido versage que le quedaba a la perfección.

-ya estás listo, le dijo de una manera fría y desquiciante.

-sí, solo voy a ir con mi pequeña ustedes mientras adelántense, le dijo mientras se levantaba de aquel sofá con la ayuda de su inseparable bastón.

Camino hacia la habitación toco la puerta una vez.

-adelante se escucho.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba su pequeña se miraba hermosa con el vestido de novia, era un vestido strapless el corsé tenia piedras de swarovski y bordados de flores con hilos de plata la falda era de corte de princesa y drapeado estaba de frente de un espejo de piso no era una novia con una mirada feliz, si no triste y a la vez desesperada.

-te vez hermosa, pero no te vez feliz, le dijo a su hija con una media sonrisa.

-papito, voltio hacia el.- hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-estas a tiempo de arrepentirte le dijo caminando hacia ella para abrazarla, mientras a ella se le escapaban unas lagrimas traicioneras.

-hay papá ¡qué cosas dices! Le dijo ella aferrándose a su abrazo.

-¿lo amas? Le dijo separándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos.

-sí, le dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-entonces límpiate esas lagrimas pequeña que voy a entregarte al hombre que amas en unos minutos.

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, se miro al espejo y se arreglo el maquillaje estropeado, camino hacia su padre le tomo el brazo y bajaron juntos las escaleras, miro la casa donde había pasado toda su vida, los juegos con sus hermanos, cuando Minako aun no la odiaba como lo hacía ya varios años.

Tomo el ramo de rosas blancas que estaba en una mesa de centro que estaba en el recibidor, miro a su padre y le sonrió.

-te quiero papá.

-mi pequeña Serenity, te quiero mucho mi niña, recuérdalo siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado, aun cuando yo no esté siempre estaré aquí le dijo apuntando al corazón de ella, la tomo del rostro y le beso la frente, haciendo que la rubia volviera a llorar.

-no llores, ¿a caso quieres arruinar otra vez tu maquillaje?

Serena solo negó con la cabeza.

-vámonos. La tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia la limosina que los llevaría hasta la iglesia.

Antes de abrir la puerta del auto kengi miro a su hija por última vez.

-hija, quiero darte esto, le dijo enseñándole el collar.

-es hermoso le dijo serena dándole la espalda para que su papá le pusiera el collar.

-este collar es el recuerdo de una persona muy especial para nosotros dos, y quiero que lo conserves de hoy en adelante.

Serena abrazo con su mano el dije que colgaba del collar, mientras que kengi abría la puerta de la limosina.

-vamos hija ya es hora le dijo kengi dándole la mano para que subiera, serena le regalo una sonrisa y se subió a la limosina.

Ikuko y mina estaba en la entrada esperándolas, del otro lado estaban las damas de honor Emi, Rei y lita vestidas con un hermoso vestido azul cielo de gaza largo y estraple, llevaban una estola del mismo color y un ramo con rosas azules y blancas.

En cuanto a serena bajo de la limosina sus amigas corrieron para ayudarla, mientras dentro de la iglesia enfrente del altar estaba un Darién muy nervioso a un lado de él estaba, Haruka y Andrew tratando de calmarlo pues la novia ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso. Ikuko y mina entraron a la iglesia a tomar sus respectivos lugares, mientras que mina se moría de envidia y de celos, ikuko se sentía feliz, se daría una gran vida de rica que ni con kengi había tenido.

Las damas empezaron a entrar en la iglesia y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, la primera en entrar fue Emi, caminaba muy despacio, la segunda fue Rei quien miraba de reojo a Diamante, mientras él le cerraba los ojos y le aventaba besos haciéndola que se pusiera roja como un tomate, la última fue lita, quien miraba a Andrew a los ojos mientras a este le se le ponía la piel chinita.

Serena entro del brazo de su padre caminaban en un ritmo lento, Darién la miro endiosado y totalmente enamorado, mientras a serena cada paso que daba sentía que perdía su libertad, lo perdía todo, llegaron hasta con Darién mientras el le daba la mano, serena sentía que se moría.

-te entrego a mi hija Darién, para que la hagas feliz.

-se lo prometo kengi, jamás le faltare a su hija.

Serena tomo la mano de Darién ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y el padre empezó con el sermón.

-Serenity Tsukino Blackmoon ¿aceptas a Darién Endimión Chiba, como tú legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Serena miro hacia atrás, donde estaban ikuko, Diamante y mina todos tenían una mirada distinta.

Ikuko, su mirada era retadora, casi la quería matar con la vista por qué no aceptaba a la minita de oro de inmediato.

Diamante pedía a gritos que se arrepintiera, que no siguiera con la farsa.

Mina su cara de burla lo decía todo.

Pero su padre la miraba con amor, con devoción, con orgullo, no a el no podría fallarle, algo así lo desilusionaría, sus pensamientos de salir huyendo se disiparon miro a Darién y con toda la decisión del mundo.

Si acepto. Corrian lagrimas sin parar.

-Darién Endimión Chiba ¿aceptas a Serenity Tsukino como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Sin pensarlo dos veces miro a serena a los ojos.

-acepto, lo dijo en un tono amargo, sabía que para serena era muy difícil estar en esa posición por mas amor que el sintiera por ella la estaba haciendo sufrir y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer.

Darién tomo a serena por la cintura y con la otra mano le seco las lágrimas que salían sin parar, se acerco a ella hasta que sus alientos chocaron y beso sus labios con ternura y dolor.

Iban en la limosina que los llevaría al lugar de la recepción, el silencio era abrumador, serena miraba por la ventana ya cansada de llorar, trataba de buscar el lado positivo de la relación, ¿Qué tan difícil le seria enamorarse de su ahora marido? Volteo hacia el lado donde estaba Darién tenía los ojos cerrados su cara reflejaba una pena muy grande, pero había algo mas su cara era hermosa con unos rasgos masculinos sin ser grotescos, su barbilla cuadrada, sus labios carnosos, una nariz respingada, cejas pobladas, abrió los ojos y vio unos hermosos ojos azules zafiros como la noche.

Darién la miro con sensualidad regalándole una sonrisa triste, cuando algo inesperado paso, serena le acaricio la cara con la yema de sus dedos se lentamente a él y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, lo beso, era una danza lenta, le recorrió los labios con la punta de la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, Darién abrió los labios y la acerco mas a él para profundizar el beso. Haciendo que el beso fuera más apasionado, poco a poco se fueron separando.

-enséñame a amarte Darién. Quiero amarte, quiero ser tuya para siempre, le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. La cercanía de sus rostros era mínima.

-te amo serena, solo dame tiempo para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Se volvieron a besar con pasión y con necesidad, hasta que llegaron al lugar de la recepción y se tuvieron que separar, Darién le dio un beso en la frente.

-quiero que disfrutes esta fiesta que es solo para ti mi amor.

-si tú estás conmigo, lo hare.

-vamos que nos están esperando le dijo bajando de la limosina, camino hacia serena para ayudarla a bajarse, en eso llegaron las amigas de serena para llevársela a cambiar de vestido, dejando a Darién solo en la entrada de la recepción.

Mina quien llevaba un vestido aperlado largo tipo egipcio de gaza u el cabello arreglado en un huevo y lo demás suelto adornado con una diadema plateada lo vio a lo lejos y se acerco a él –hola cuñadito, le dijo acercándose a él besándole la comisura de los labios. –ya somos cuñados le dijo ella.-y yo que pensé que Serenity se fugaba con yaten Kou.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con eso? Le dijo Darién frunciendo el ceño molesto por lo que mina le dijo.

-pues que mina y yaten son; se le acerco al oído y en un susurro le dijo.-eran amantes.

Darién la tomo del brazo muy molesto la empujo hacia un lado y camino hasta el salón, que estaba hermosamente decorado con rosas rojas y pétalos de rosas rojas, los manteles de seda importada y velas por todos lados enseguida miraba para todos lados muy molesto.

-¿estás bien?

Parecía un canto de sirenas, el perfume de ella le llego como aire a sus pulmones, se dio la media vuelta y allí estaba se miraba hermosa con el vestido que traía, era un vestido halter en corte de sirena de seda blanca drapeado en la parte de abajo, se había soltado el cabello dejándoselo de media cola dejando que los rizos cayeran en cascada.

-¿estás bien? Le volvió a preguntar, -¿pareces molesto? Le dijo serena que seguía temblando.

-si no te preocupes todo va bien.

-pensé que no te había gustado la decoración.

-es perfecta, ¿pasamos? Le dijo dándole el brazo

Cuando entraron las luces bajaron para dar un tono cálido y romántico a la luz de las velas, llegaron hasta el centro de la pista un vals comenzó a sonar.

Darién y serena comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, se miraban a los ojos, mientras los invitados los miraban emocionados, parecían una pareja realmente enamorados, se les unieron al baile ikuko que bailaba con un ya cansado kengi, por otro lado estaba una muy contenta Luna con un muy emocionado Artemis. Conforme la fiesta transcurría Setzuna y su esposo le dieron la bienvenida a la familia Chiba a serena.

En la pista bailaban en parejas Lita y Andrew, muy contentos y emocionados. Andrew estaba enamorado de Lita pero no quería cortarse sus alas, pensaba que era un suicidio.

Haruka y Michiru bailaban muy juntos, mientras Haruka le acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo, tenía los ojos cerrados quería grabarse el olor de ¨su sirena¨ y el contorno de su espalda.

Rei y Diamante también bailaban muy pegaditos.

-Rei yo quería preguntarte algo.

-¿sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras? ¡tontito!

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿hablas enserio?

-jamás había hablado tan enserio en mi vida. ¡te amo y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida!

-¡te amo mi cabecita de cebolla y claro que quiero ser tu esposa! ¿Para cuándo nos casaríamos? Le dijo Rei muy contenta.

-el lunes haríamos todos los trámites correspondientes y el martes nos casaríamos.

-¡tenemos prisa eh!

-yo si ¿Qué tu no?

-jajajajajajajajaja solo si nos casamos un secreto.

-perfecto.

Mientras en otro lado del lugar estaba mina mirando a su hermana que a pesar de haberse casado prácticamente a la fuerza se miraba feliz desde que habían llegado al salón por eso había ido con Darién a decirle lo de Yaten, pero no había funcionado, tomo una copa de champagne.

-te ves hermosa mina, le dijo un chico, que se le acerco a ella con miedo de que se le rompiera el corazón definitivamente.

-yaten amor, te he extrañado le dijo volteando hacia él.

-¿es verdad minako? ¿Me has extrañado?

-si yaten no sabes cómo deseo estar contigo, le dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. En eso Darién se separo de serena para ir a donde estaban sus amigos que ya habían parado de bailar así que mina pronto miro a yaten y empezó a jugar con la corbata gris del traje de Yaten – por el pasillo a mano derecha está un privado que sirve para arreglar a la novia ¿Por qué no me esperas allá? Y en 10 minutos te alcanzo.

- no puedo esperar tanto le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a mina, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a mina que miro para todos lados, haber si nadie los estaba viendo. Yaten adelanto solo unos pasas cuando mina le tomo la mano.

-yaten. Yaten la miro esperanzado, - apaga las luces quiero que todo sea oscuridad, yaten asintió con la cabeza y se fue -¨estúpido¨ busco con la mirada a Darién y a Serena que cada uno estaba con sus respectivos amigos, una risa sínica se formo en su rostro y camino hacia serena se dio cuenta de que ikuko y kengi salían a la terraza. Se dirigió hasta donde serena estaba.

-Serenity hermanita.

Serena estaba muy sorprendida por como mina le había hablado.

-mina ¿qué pasa?

-solo quería felicitarte le dijo abrazándola para después darle un beso en la mejilla,-te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca.

-claro que no le dijo serena con una sonrisa sincera, estaba feliz por como su hermana se había comportado con ella. ¿No has visto a mis papas?

-sí creo que mi papá se sintió mal y se fue al privado.

-¿se sintió mal? Pero nadie me dijo nada

-es que no quieren preocuparte

-voy a verlo, le dijo caminando hacia la gente, Darién la miro hacia lo lejos y vio a mina como se reía, sintió como el pecho se le oprimía y se fue detrás de serena.

Abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro cuando alguien la tomo de los brazos.

-te tardaste más de 10 minutos hermosa, dándole un beso, cuando se encendió la luz.

-¡pero qué demonios es esto!

-Darién le dijo serena asustada, mirando a Darién y a yaten …

To be continued…

**Chicasssss, chicossss se que no tengo justificación por tardarme tanto, pero el capitulo no me quedaba como lo quería, espero y les haya gustado, no saben cómo batalle para escribirlo, así que si me merezco unos rvs se los agradeceré.**

**Lo mejor empieza yaaaaaaaaaa así que no se pierdan el new chapt. **

**Cuídense…**

**Mony.**


	6. Chapter 6

OBSECION

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios si no de Naoko t. la historia si es mia.

Darién la llevaba casi arrastrando del brazo, los invitados los miraban a lo lejos, unos con sorpresa mientras otros cuchichiaban, serena iba tratando de zafarse, sin lograrlo, mina los miraba desde el otro extremo del salón con una copa de champaña y con una sonrisa malévola, yaten caminaba detrás de Darién y serena tratando de explicar lo sucedido pero Darién no tenía intención de detenerse ni mucho menos para escuchar explicaciones.

-por favor Darién para me estas lastimando, le dijo serena entre sollozos.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Cuando te acabo de ver con tu amante.

-no yo te juro que no…

-eres una cínica, sacándola del salón, afuera estaba el auto de él esperando a los que deberían ser los felices novios, abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar arrastras al auto, después el se subió y manejo tan fuerte que serena iba agarrada al asiento.

-por favor Darién, no sé qué paso.

-CALLATE, que no entiendes que no quiero escuchar tus mentiras. Su cara parecía de roca

Condujo a la velocidad que el Ferrari le permitió, cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión chiba se bajo del auto y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-baja le dijo apretando los dientes.

Yaten caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo defender a su amiga, trataba de pensar en lo sucedido, ¨pero como no me di cuenta de la trampa de mina maldita sea ¨caminaba por todo el salón.

-hermano que te pasa le dijo Seiya caminando hacia él.

Yaten camino hacia el baño de hombres, mientras Seiya iba tras el.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-fue una trampa.

-que

-nos pusieron una trampa, por dios y caí como un idiota.

-yaten contrólate por que no entiendo nada decía Seiya muy preocupado.

-ella me sito en la habitación que está detrás del salón.

-esa zorra, pero si te dije que ella solo quería jugar contigo.

-tú no entiendes nada Seiya, nos puso una trampa, yo la estaba esperando pero ella nunca llego.

-¿de qué trampa estás hablando? Le dijo Seiya más preocupado.

-no lo sé paso tan rápido, decía caminando de un lado a otro, -la que entro fue serena yo la tome entre mis brazos y la bese, maldición todo estaba oscuro, Después entro él, y la empezó a insultar, yo trate de explicarle pero él no me quiso escuchar Seiya y se la llevo hecho una furia.

-¿Darién?

-sere iba aterrada Seiya, tratamos de explicarle pero él no lo permitió, dijo que nosotros nos íbamos a escapar juntos o algo así.

-esa perra, te dije que ella solo te utilizaba, ella odia a serena te aseguro que todo lo planeo.

Yaten se salió del baño buscando a la culpable de todo, el sería capaz de llevarla arrastrando no permitiría una injusticia y menos en contra de una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿yaten a dónde demonios vas? Le decía Seiya corriendo tres el peli plateado.

Sin que se dieran cuenta un chico salía de uno de los privados del baño había escuchado toda la conversación.

-deja de tomar le decía una voz autoritaria tras ella.

-hay que quieres mamá, pensé que ya se habían ido.

-no tu padre quiere despedirse de los novios, le decía mientras buscaba por todo el salón, lo que dijo provoco que mina se riera a carcajadas.

-pues no los van a encontrar le dijo volviéndose hacia ella. Ellos tenían mucha prisa y se acaban de ir. Dijo con cara de inocencia.

-como que los novios ya se fueron, dijo una voz débil detrás de ellas.

-pues si papito ya se fueron, tu yerno llevaba mucha prisa, casi llevaba a mi hermanita arrastrando por todo el salón, dijo de una manera sarcástica que hizo a kengi reír.

-estos jovencitos de ahora traen mucha prisa por vivir ¿nos vamos querida? Le dijo a ikuko dándole el brazo que ikuko inmediatamente tomo.

-vámonos ya es tarde y tienes que descansar kengi.

-Yo me voy con Diamante, les dijo mina, mientras sus padres se alejaban.

-baja de una buena vez maldita sea, o te voy a sacar arrastrando de allí.

-no, le dijo serena asustada con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía miedo de salir y enfrentarse a él.

-baja de una maldita vez le dijo abriendo la puerta y sacándola del auto la aventó hasta la puerta principal.

-Circonia, grito.

-dígame señor una señora grande como de unos 60 años de edad llego casi corriendo, su cabello era canoso y lo llevaba agarrado en un moño, las arrugas en su cara le daban cierto aire de ternura, portaba un traje negro de vestido y unas zapatillas de piso.

-lleve a la señora a su habitación.

-si mi niño, acompáñeme señora.

-Darién, le dijo serena tratando de explicarle.

-vete, le dijo con desprecio acercándose a un pequeño bar que tenía en el fondo de la sala, agarro una botella y se sirvió en un vaso, empezó a tomar mientras se reía de sí mismo.

Circonia llevo a serena a la que sería su nueva habitación.

-aquí es la habitación, le dijo frente a una puerta blanca alta con detalles dorados, serena no le dio importancia, cuando la señora abrió la puerta, se acerco a la cama.

-¿se le ofrece algo?

Serena solo negó con la cabeza, cuando la criada salió de la habitación serena se tumbo en la cama a llorar, tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, ella y Darién habían estado bien hasta que…

-mina, ella me mando allí, ella sabía que él estaría esperando ¿pero a quien? O Darién por favor créeme, por favor decía entre sollozos.

Darién seguía en el salón tomando como loco haber visto a serena en los brazos de su amante lo había vuelto loco de celos, se jalaba el cabello hacia atrás mientras las lagrimas caían y el se las quitaba desesperadamente, después de una hora tratando de pensar en lo sucedido, se levanto de donde estaba y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación con la que según el compartiría con su ahora esposa, una sonrisa agria se dibujo en su cara, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, llorando, llorando porque no se había podido fugar con su amante su enojo se incremento.

-deja de llorar de una buena vez maldita sea, solo dos años estarás atada a mí, después te puedes ir con tu amante.

Serena solo lo miraba con reproche.

-el no es mi amante, le dijo levantándose de la cama.

-no, pero si lo que vi fue muy claro. Le dijo sarcástico

-no, se que fue lo que paso, pero eso fue un error. Decía tratando de explicar

-jajajaja un error, ¿de quién?

-yo fui a buscar a…

- a tu amante, le dijo Darién burlándose de ella.

-el no es mi amante, le dijo serena molesta.-yo no soy amante de nadie.

-por qué habría de creer eso, si no eres más que una ofrecida no se te olvide que te vendiste por unos cuantos pesos, serena le voltio la cara de una bofetada haciendo que Darién perdiera el control.

-no me vuelvas a insultar, le dijo serena.

Darién se sobo la mejilla y con un movimiento rápido la tomo por el cuello con una mano, serena trataba de quitarle la mano con sus pequeñas manos pero por más que intentaba Darién mas la apretaba, sus lágrimas corrían como cascadas.

-si de algo aprecias tu vida, jamás me vuelvas a golpear me escuchaste, mi pequeña zorra, la aventó hasta la cama.

-por favor Darién vete. Estas borracho, le decía serena hipeando.

-te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero hombre, le dijo quitándose el saco y la camisa.

Serena estaba asustada, pero a la vez sentía algo entre sus piernas un hormigueo extraño en su vientre que no sabía cómo explicar.

- eres tan hermosa le dijo acariciándole las piernas por debajo del vestido, tu piel, tu aroma, tú me vuelves loco.

Darién estaba cegado por los celos, le arranco a serena el vestido de novia haciendo la llorar y sollozar de miedo Darién la tocaba de una manera ruda dejándole marcas en la piel y los besos eran fuertes con mordidas serena lo empujaba con las manos y en una maniobra de él le tomo las manos con una sola, bajo la boca hasta la punta de los pechos que por encima del sujetador los saboreo y los mordió sin piedad haciendo a serena gemir del dolor y la pasión que le hacía sentir con la mano libre de él le arranco el sujetador y la tanga mientras chupaba los pezones con la mano le tocaba en la entrepierna sacando en serena suspiros.

-por favor Darién me haces daño.

-shh, le dijo mientras le soltaba las manos y besaba a serena en la boca, era un beso apasionado, serena poco a poco se abandonaba al placer que Darién le estaba dando.- no soporto saber que fuiste de otros hombres, que deseabas pasar la noche de bodas con otro que no era yo, le decía mientras sus manos tocaban el trasero de la rubia, eres tan perfecta. Se quito el resto de la ropa.

Serena, no podía hablar, si tan solo pudiera decirle que jamás la habían tocado como él lo estaba haciendo, que nunca se había entregado a otro hombre, pero sus palabras no salían.

El calor que sentía en su vientre la estaba quemando por dentro, Darién le chupaba un pezón mientras le acariciaba el clítoris, ella se retorcía entre sus brazos, cuando vio que estaba lista para él le abrió las piernas y de una sola estocada la penetro haciendo que ella gritara de dolor, ya era tarde para parar, Darién la embestía de una manera ruda y profunda, las lagrimas de ella y el dolor que ella había sentido se fue, dando rienda a algo nuevo para ella un orgasmo llego, mientras que el llegaba al clímax derramándose dentro de ella, se dejo caer a un lado de ella, mientras ella trataba de cubrirse su desnudes con lo que quedaba del vestido de novia.

Después de un rato mientras ella seguía llorando en silencio Darién se levanto de la cama mirándola con enojo, con furia, serena no sabía cómo interpretar aquella mirada.

-¿eras virgen? Le dijo con desprecio.

Serena solo asintió, más por miedo que por otra cosa mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas, trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo con el vestido de novia, sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-maldición, dijo con la voz entrecortada, se llevo las manos al rostro, la miro a la cara y se horrorizo con lo que había hecho, serena tenia las marcas de lo que él había hecho, la había violado las mordidas estaban marcadas por la cara y el cuerpo de su ángel, de la mujer que tanto profesaba amar. Se levanto de la cama camino hacia el baño, abrió la regadera y se metió en el agua helada se sentía asqueado no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo bajo el agua, no podía seguir ocultándose como el cobarde que era, cerro la llave y se seco el cuerpo tiro la toalla y con otra se la enredo en las caderas, cuando salió, serena estaba dormida, seguía tapada con el vestido de novia, pero dejaba un pecho descubierto y en él había una mordida con un moretón tan grande que parecía que le brotaba sangre, se odio por haberla tratado así, acomodo a serena en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas de esta, camino hacia el closet se puso solo el pantalón de la pijama y se fue hacia su despacho se sentó en su escritorio ¨ Ella decía la verdad, él no era su amante¨ pensaba jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-soy un pendejo, dijo dándole un golpe al escritorio.

Tocaron a la puerta sacando a Darién de sus pensamientos, miro el reloj que estaba en su escritorio. ¨3:55 de la mañana quien será a esta hora¨ camino hacia la entrada principal, todo estaba oscuro, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-Darién.

-qué demonios haces aquí, ¿que no has visto el reloj? Le dijo riendo.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿quién?

-Serenity, ¿Dónde está?

A Darién se le vinieron las imágenes de lo que había pasado horas atrás y sintió como se le revolvía el estomago.

-en su habitación, ¿y a ti que te importa saber donde esta mi esposa? Le dijo enojado.

-estaba en el salón y escuche al mentado Yaten Kou y a su hermano.

-así que ya sabes que ella se iba a escapar con el Haruka.

-no ellos hablaban de una trampa. Le dijo con rostro preocupado.

-¿qué?

- Darién mira yo entre al baño para esconderme de michiru pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que yo escuche cuando él le decía a su hermano que una chica lo había citado en ese lugar y en vez de haber llegado ella la que había llegado era Serenity y como estaba oscuro él la había besado pero que en eso entraste tu y no dejaste que te explicara lo que había pasado.

- maldita sea decía Darién enojado jalándose el cabello hacia atrás, caminando de un lado a otro.

-todo fue una trampa, para echarles a perder la boda.

-maldición Haruka soy un pendejo, yo le dije a sere que…

-hermano, por eso fue que vine aquí, para decirte lo que había escuchado, pero veo que es tarde ¿verdad?

-lo eche todo a perder, me volví loco por la rabia, el coraje y los celos, la trate como si fuera una… decía jalándose el cabello

-hermano trata de arreglar la situación, le decía Haruka caminando hacia la puerta.

Se fue a la habitación miro a su esposa tumbada en la cama y empezó a acariciarla con ternura no sabía cómo le iba a ser para ganarse su perdón, se había portado como un verdadero animal, trato de controlarse pero su deseo no lo dejo, quería sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo, pero que caro le había salido, el sabia que ganarse su amor no iba a ser fácil, pero ahora, ella lo odiaba y como no odiarlo después de lo que le había hecho, serena entre sueños seguía llorando como consolarla si por la culpa de él ella estaba así, la tomo entre sus brazos no supo a qué hora el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido.

Serena se despertó muy temprano, había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, seguía desnuda dentro de las sabanas de seda, sintió dolor en lugares que nunca antes le habían dolido, su cuerpo y su rostro tenían las marcas de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se levanto asustada al recordar todo busco en la inmensa cama pero estaba sola, no supo si Darién había dormido con ella o no, tomo una sabana y cubrió su desnudez camino hacia el baño y abrió la regadera se metió, quería borrar lo que había sentido la noche anterior y el deseo que Darién había despertado en ella, era cierto que no era así como soñaba hacer el amor por primera vez, pero para ella no había estado tan mal, después del dolor de las mordidas y los moretones que le había dejado Darién después de haber tenido sexo rudo con ella, porque solo había sido eso, sexo, no habían hecho el amor, solo habían tenido sexo, en el que ella no había participado, violación no era, porque ella había llegado al cielo, ¿Cómo compáralo? Si nunca antes había estado con otro, como saber si para él hubiera sido especial era como si hubiera marcado su territorio, como un animal en celo, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, salió del baño y se miro en el espejo, tenía la mejilla derecha morada por una mordida al igual que uno de sus pechos, sus brazos, su vientre y sus piernas no eran la excepción. Se dirigió hacia la habitación, se cubrió con un albornoz que estaba en el baño, por su olor sabía que era de Darién camino hacia el closet y encontró su ropa acomodada.

-trajeron tu maleta esta mañana.

Serena se puso rígida al escuchar aquella voz.

-Circonia la acomodo mientras te bañabas. Darién estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Serena trato de buscar la ropa que necesitaba ya que su desnudez era visible atreves de esa fina tela.

-serena tenemos que hablar.

-de que

-De lo de anoche

-de cómo te aprovechaste de mi anoche, de cómo me violaste.

-yo…

-vete Darién, no quiero verte, le dijo mientras las lagrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas.

-serena…

-vete Darién ahora no.

Darién entendió que ese no era el momento de hablar con ella, se fue dejándola sola.

Serena cayó al piso de rodillas -ya no puedo más, se que se los prometí, prometí que lo intentaría, pero no puedo, no quiero seguir aquí, decía llorando golpeando al piso con una de sus manos.

Los días habían pasado para serena y Darién habían sido una pesadilla, ella no salía de su habitación para nada y casi no comía, mientras que Darién trabajaba de mas se iba más temprano de lo normal a la oficina y llegaba pasada la media noche.

Darién estaba en su oficina pensando en serena, había tratado de acercarse a ella en los días pasados, pero había sido inútil, se conformaba en verla por las noches cuando ella estaba dormida, le daba un beso en la frente y le susurraba al oído que lo perdonara, pero en el día no se atrevía a verla, no quería afrontar su rechazo y el odio en sus ojos.

-señor, la señora de metalia lo está buscando. Le dijo su secretaria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Beril?

-sí señor.

-hágala pasar.

Se acomodo el traje, y se levanto hacia la puerta.

-Darién cariño, le dijo una pelirroja de cuerpo escultural, de piel blanca y hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo. Se acerco y le dio un beso y la comisura de los labios.

Darién se tenso al sentir el beso.

-me dijeron que te habías casado.

-sí, hace una semana, le dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz que para beril no paso por desapercibido.

Camino hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio beril aprovecho y camino detrás de él lo abrazo por atrás.

-te he extrañado, le dijo bajando las manos hasta el zíper del pantalón, se lo bajo y metió la mano por la abierta.- y por lo que veo tu también, su mano pesco el glande y empezó a subir y bajar.

-no Beril, yo estoy casado le dijo apartándola.

-sí, ¿Por qué no estás de luna de miel?

-eso no tengo por qué discutirlo contigo.

-tienes razón le dijo bajándose para quedar a altura, le saco el pene y lo empezó a chupar.

-be…be…ril ohh por dios

-¿te gusta?

La levanto y la cargo, la beso con pasión aventó los papeles que había en su escritorio la acostó le levanto el vestido, saco un condón del cajón del escritorio

-Darién… la voz de una chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**Chicas hola aquí de vuelta, ¿Qué tal? Les gusto el capitulo, se que estuvo un poco fuerte, ¿Quién habrá entrado? ¿Será acaso serena? Descúbranlo en el próximo capi.**

**Si les gusto, si me odian, déjenme un rv. **

**Gracias por los rv que me dejaron, las alertas y por ponerme como autor o como historia favorita mil gracias.**

**** mony****


	7. Chapter 7

OBSECION

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios si no de Naoko t. la historia si es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo anterior<strong>

Darién estaba en su oficina pensando en serena, había tratado de acercarse a ella en los días pasados, pero había sido inútil, se conformaba en verla por las noches cuando ella estaba dormida, le daba un beso en la frente y le susurraba al oído que lo perdonara, pero en el día no se atrevía a verla, no quería afrontar su rechazo y el odio en sus ojos.

-señor, la señora de metalia lo está buscando. Le dijo su secretaria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Beril?

-sí señor.

-hágala pasar.

Se acomodo el traje, y se levanto hacia la puerta.

-Darién cariño, le dijo una pelirroja de cuerpo escultural, de piel blanca y hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo. Se acerco y le dio un beso y la comisura de los labios.

Darién se tenso al sentir el beso.

-me dijeron que te habías casado.

-sí, hace una semana, le dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz que para beril no paso por desapercibido.

Camino hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio beril aprovecho y camino detrás de él lo abrazo por atrás.

-te he extrañado, le dijo bajando las manos hasta el zíper del pantalón, se lo bajo y metió la mano por la abierta.

-no Beril, yo estoy casado le dijo apartándola.

-sí, ¿Por qué no estás de luna de miel?

-eso no tengo por qué discutirlo contigo.

-tienes razón le dijo bajándose para quedar a altura de su pantalón.

-be…be…ril ohh por dios

-¿te gusta?

La levanto y la cargo, la beso con pasión aventó los papeles que había en su escritorio la acostó le levanto el vestido, saco un condón del cajón del escritorio

-Darien… la voz de una chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7<strong>

Ese día había decidió levantarse de la cama, la auto-compasión nunca había sido lo suyo se reprendió mentalmente, se metió a la ducha desde que se despertó había recapitulado el día de su boda para tratar de saber donde se había arruinado todo, recordó la ceremonia religiosa mientras iban en el coche camino a la recepción los besos subidos de tono inconscientemente se toco sus labios, podría jurar que aun sentía los labios carnosos de Darien esos besos tan tiernos y a la vez tan apasionados, después llegaron a la recepción todo estaba bien hasta que Mina le dijo que su padre se había puesto mal ¨ Estúpida una y mil veces Estúpida¨ todo había sido una trampa, la pregunta era ¿porque Mina le había hecho eso? pensaba mientras el agua caía por su cabeza. Pero y ¿Darien? El creía que se fugaría con otro ademas de creer que tenia un amante. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a quitarle esos pensamientos tan estúpidos cerro el grifo Darien tendría que escucharla le gustara o no, ya estaba cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón, tan pronto estuvo vestida salio de la que ahora era su casa y en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos ya estaba en la empresa.

-Serena ¡que gusto verte por aquí! le dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina que estaba en la entrada del edificio.

-Hola Mich es un gusto verte le dijo abrazándola.

-¿vienes a buscar a tu marido? le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-si.. la verdad quiero hablar con él. Le dijo muy decidida.

-oh Sere se que Dar a cometido muchos errores contigo, pero el te ama, te ama desde la primera vez que te vio.

-Mich no quiero sonar grosera pero esto...

-Se que el se a equivocado en la manera de conquistarte, pero ¿porque no lo das una oportunidad? le dijo muy seria mirándola a los ojos haciendo que Serena se tomara muy enserio sus palabras.

-¿para que? le dijo levantando una ceja la rubia.

-deja que te conquiste ¿a eso vienes no?

-yo... No lo se... le dijo bajando la cabeza

-él no se encuentra nada bien, trabaja de mas y en su rostro hay una pena muy grande.

-yo quiero hablar con Darien quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione Mich, pero tengo miedo de que el no quiera verme.

-ven, le dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla dentro de la empresa.- yo voy a entrar primero para ver en que estado se encuentra, se por Haru y Drew que anda de un humor de perros.

-¿harías eso por mi? le dijo dándole las gracias con la mirada.

-claro que si, le dijo sonriendo.

Llegaron a la recepción, no estaba la secretaria de Darien.

-vaa no están ni Rosy ni Kaory le dijo Michiru. Deja entro en espérame un minuto. le dijo muy confiada, Serena solo asintió, estaba muy nerviosa, vio entrar a Michiru.

-ojala y todo salga bien, le dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

**POV DARIEN**

Beril llego a mi oficina, es una mujer hermosa tiene un cuerpo hermoso, su cabello rojo y un rostro perfecto, es la esposa de uno de mis socios y mi amante ocasional se me acerca como una fiera o maldición siempre hace que pierda el control, pero no es a ella a la que deseo, no son los labios con los que sueño, si no a ella a mi hermosa princesa, tomo a Beril entre mis brazos tirando todos los documentos que estaban en el escritorio, estoy apunto de hacerle el amor cuando escucho una voz.

-Darien… me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Michiru estaba en la puerta muy molesta.

**-**Michiru.. aventé a Beril y empece a acomodarme la ropa mientras que Beril hacia a lo mismo.- No es lo que tu crees le dije avergonzado.

Michiru me miraba con reprobación - A mi no me des explicaciones TU ESPOSA esta afuera buscándote, me dijo mirando Beril.

-Dar amor me dijo Beril sera mejor que me vaya espero verte esta noche me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-no espera Beril, le dije deteniéndola del brazo busque a Michiru con la mirada -por favor lleva a mi esposa a la sala de juntas.

-No Darien esta vez no...

-por favor Michiru, llévala allí, se lo rogué con los ojos, ella solo asintió y salio de mi oficina, en sus ojos se veía la decepción y no podía culparla. Pero solo de pensar que Serena hubiera entrado a la oficina y no mi mejor amiga hacia que mi corazón dejara de latir. Después que ella salio mire a Beril que tenia una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿quieres terminar lo que empezamos? me dijo acercándose a mi, pronto me aleje de ella.

-Beril, lo que paso hace un momento fue un error de mi parte, discúlpame. Amo a mi esposa y no voy a fallarle.

-jajajaja esta bien Cette fois, mon amour, mais je vais y retourner pour vous , me dijo en su perfecto Francés, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Termine de acomodar mi ropa y fui en busca de mi esposa.

**FIN DEL POV**

* * *

><p>Una pareja salia del registro civil completamente enamorados, tenían muchos sueños por cumplir. Aun que su boda era secreta no les importaba poco a poco acomodarían todo para vivir por fin juntos.<p>

Era una desición muy precipitada, pero estaban enamorados que no querían perder tiempo con convencionalismos La novia llevaba un vestido sencillo blanco con una flor debajo del pecho izquierdo con vuelo de gaza. Mientras el llevaba un traje gris de diseñador en color plata.

-Hay chaparra te imaginas cuando tengamos a nuestro primer niño.

-¿y si fuera niña Dante?

-niña, niño no me importa mientras sea nuestro, le decía Diamante dando un tierno beso a su adorada Rey.-

-¿cuando se los dirás a tus padres? Le decía la chica con temor en los ojos

-hoy, hoy se los diré, mi padre te va a adorar chaparra, le decía tomándola de la cintura. Rei estaba sorprendida estaba asustada por lo que dirían Mina e Ikuko.

-eres mi esposa Rei y quiero estar contigo y que ya nada nos separe.

-te amo mi amor

-yo te amo mas mi chaparra preciosa

* * *

><p><strong>POV SERENA<strong>

Michiru salio de la oficina de Darien muy enojada, cerro la puerta tan fuerte que creí que se caería el edificio, la mire realmente estaba asustada, sentí que la sangre se me había ido a los pies. Me miro de una forma ¿ condescendiente?

-¿que paso? le pregunte muy asustada. ¿no quiere verme?¿es eso?

-me dijo que lo esperaras en la sala de juntas, me miraba de una manera como si quisiera decirme algo pero no tuviera el valor.

-¿que es lo que pasa? me atreví a preguntarle.

-no yo... solo deja te llevo a la sala de juntas.

me llevo a una de las puertas que estaban en la recepción, entramos me acerque a una de las ventanas.- se molesto contigo por mi culpa. ¿es eso? me atrevi a preguntarle pero sin voltear a verla.

-¿que te hace pensar eso? me dijo muy seria

-llegaste muy contenta a este lugar y sales hecha una furia eso me da a entender que el se comporto mal por mi culpa.

-no tu no tuviste nada que ver en eso. me dijo acercándose a mi. Me dio una abrazo-se fuerte y lucha por lo que tu quieres. Nunca te des por vencida.

-gracias, le dije en un susurro. se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad entro Darien con un aire de derrota, su camisa tenia los primeros botones desabrochados y no llevaba la corbata, parecía cansado y lucia mas años de los que tenia.

-¿Que haces aquí? Me pregunto en un tono frió que me hizo estremecer.

-yo vine porque necesitamos hablar, le dije bajando la mirada.

-¿no pudiste haber esperado a que llegara a la casa? yo lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos parecían de hielo.

-tu nunca estas, le dije apenas en un susurro.

-¿te ahorro mi presencia creí que me lo agradecerías me dijo caminando hacia una mini bar que estaba de lado contrario de donde yo estaba, se sirvió una bebida y la empezó a saborear lentamente.

-yo... tú... no podía articular una palabra completa, Darien levanto una ceja con un aire de burla.- Lo que paso esa noche... yo te puedo jurar que no tengo ningún amante le dije rompiendo en llanto.- Yo no tenia ninguna relación cuando tu me conociste, fue por eso que te acepte, le grite.

-lo se me dijo tratando de abrazarme-perdóname Serena dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-tú... tú lo sabes, le dije reprochandole con la mirada.

-si me entere después de que...

-de que abusaste de mi...

-PERDÓN me dijo jalándose el cabello hacia atrás, PERDÓN .. ME VOLVÍ LOCO DE CELOS Y DE RABIA MALDITA SEA, NO PODÍA SOPORTAR QUE FUERAS DE OTRO Y... NO PUDE CONTROLARME QUISE QUE SINTIERAS LO MISMO QUE YO... Y NO PUDE CONTROLARME me dijo arrodillándose abrazando mis piernas. DESDE QUE TE VI EN EL RESTAURANTE DE TU AMIGA NO HE PENSADO CON LOGICA

Me senté junto a él -Yo quiero empezar bien con esto, mis lagrimas caían como cascadas.-Creo en ti Darien y creo en esto.

-ve a casa me dijo secando mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-¿y tú? le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-yo voy mas tarde tengo algo que resolver antes ¿si?

-me dijo con una mirada triste.

-si yo te voy a esperar. Me levante para irme cuando me volvía hacia él para darle un beso pero el se volteo y le di el beso en la mejilla, tomo mi rostro- Eres tan hermosa me dijo mirándome a los ojos su aliento choco con el mio acerco sus labios con los míos y cuando pensé que me besaría me dio un beso en la frente sentí una punzada en mi corazón, -En un par de horas te alcanzo, me dijo nuevamente, me acompaño a la salida.

Me fui un tanto desilusionada. deseaba tanto sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero su rechazo me dolió como nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

**FIN DEL POV**

* * *

><p>Estaba una chica rubia en su oficina pensando en su amante, sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que intentaba reprimir, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, él era el único dueño de su cuerpo y de su corazón ¿por que no olvidarse de todo y de todos y huir con el? vivir su amor... Pero no ella no podría vivir en una casucha con un aspirante a músico mediocre, ella merecía mas, su rostro y cuerpo eran hermosos, sabia que podía conseguir algo mejor, no importaba el amor, para eso su madre la había educado, para tenerlo todo nada a medias.<p>

Serenity le había quitado al único hombre que le había interesado, era guapo, joven y demasiado rico, pero como siempre esa estúpida se lo había echado todo a perder, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamas se dijo así misma limpiándose el par de lagrimas traicioneras que corrían por sus mejillas. No le importaba perder al amor de su vida, el amor era para los débiles no para ella. Ella que siempre había tenido todo lo que quería, entonces haría hasta lo imposible para que Darien Chiba fuera de ella o dejaría de llamarse Minako Tsukino.

-NUNCA MAS DERRAMARE UNA LAGRIMA POR TU CULPA QUERIDA HERMANITA; VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO EL QUITARME TODO... decía mientras miraba una fotografía donde estaban los tres hermanos con Kengi Tsukino

* * *

><p>Serena decidió no irse a su casa inmediatamente, la espera seria eterna, Darien estaba muy extraño y no sabia por que le dolía Llego a su lugar favorito el Jardín de Júpiter estaban todas las chicas allí junto con su querido hermano, todos contentos y emocionados por verla, los chistes subidos de tono para la recién casada no faltaron, solo su hermano y mejor amigo vio la tristeza que se ocultaba detrás de la sonrisa falsa de su pequeña hermana.<p>

-cuñada chicas Dante y yo, le dijo mirando a su ahora marido-les tenemos una hermosa noticia. les dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Que paso, dijo Lita muy emocionada. -Si chicos ya digan, decía Emi esperando la noticia. -Si ya digan dijo Serena intrigada.

-hermanita, chicas les dijo Diamante. -Mi chaparra y yo le dijo abrazando a Rei y los dos juntos dieron la noticia -NOS ACABAMOS DE CASAR.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww felicidades decían todas muy contentas.- esto hay que festejarlo, dijo Lita. -siiiiiiiiiiii dijo Emi abrazando a Rei.

-esperen, dijo Serena mirando a Diamante. -¿mis padres ya lo saben? les dijo en un tono tan serio que todos se quedaron viéndola esperando la respuesta de sus mejores amigos.

Diamante la tomo de las manos muy serio -sabes hermanita que nuestra madre es una persona un tanto difícil, nunca hubiera aceptado nuestra relación, ahora tendrá que aceptar a mi esposa y la tendrá que respetar tanto le guste o no.

-Dante sabes que siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo y Rei; le dijo acerándose a su amiga ahora eres mi nueva hermana y me da mucho gusto que ustedes sean felices.

-gracias amiga por aceptarme te quiero mucho, le dijo Rei abrazándola.

-pues entonces a festejar dijo Emi llegando con una botella de vino.

se le fue el tiempo y llego a su casa tres horas después subió a su recamara corriendo, pensaba darse una ducha rápida para cuando Darien llegara quería que su matrimonio fuera real y con amor de por medio. estaba decidida a amar a su marido, y que su marido la amara a ella, para eso lo conquistaría, llego a su recamara y allí estaba el mirando por la ventana.

-hola le dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

-¿donde estabas? le contesto en un tono frió.

-estaba con las chicas, le dijo caminando hacia a él.-¿Tienes mucho de haber llegado? le dijo tocándole la espalda

-no

-¿estas molesto?

-no

-¿que pasa?

-Serena yo...

-¿tú?

-creo que lo mejor sera separarnos por un tiempo. le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-no, le dijo ella muy decidida.

- que no entiendes lo que te he hecho.

-Darien yo no me voy a ir de tu casa, yo voy a luchar por esto. Tenemos dos años esa es la clausula de tu contrato. Estar juntos dos años si en estos años no funciona te daré el divorcio y seremos libre los dos, mientras no te vas a deshacer de mi. Yo no soy un juego del que te aburres y después lo tiras, me escuchaste le dijo golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho.

-para mi tu no eres un juego Serena yo te amo.

-me amas demuéstramelo. Tienes un mes para demostrármelo Chiba, si no, voy hacer de tu vida un infierno hasta que el contrato se anule.

Se dio la media vuelta y entro al baño ella no era juguete de nadie y mucho menos de un junior berrinchudo.

* * *

><p><strong>*esta vez me iré mi amor pero regresare por ti <strong>

**Notas de la autora.**

Chicas hola.

Espero y no se olvidaran de esta historia. Se que no tengo perdón por hacerles esperar tanto. Es una falta de respeto imperdonable hacia mis lectoras, les prometo no tardarme tanto subiré los capítulos semanalmente todos los lunes.

mil gracias por todos y cada unos de sus rw. se que nunca los contesto, pero me hace muy feliz prometo tomar el tiempo y hablar con ustedes, me interesa mucho saber que piensan de mis historias, lo que les falta o les sobra.

el viernes subo el epilogo de Entre tus alas chicas para las que leen esa historia y para las que no léanla y díganme que opinan de ella las dejo hasta el otro lunes.


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes de sailor moon no son míos si no de naoko t.

**OBSESION**

Serena entro a darse un baño después de la discusión con Darien quería calmarse un poco, cuando hablaba con Darien miro en sus ojos miedo. No es una reverenda estupidez ¿miedo a que? se reprendió solo soy el capricho de un niño rico, voy a hacer que me ame, que se enamore de mi, yo no soy el juguete de nadie. Mucho menos de Darien Chiba. se dijo, con ese pensamiento salio del baño y allí estaba el sentado en la cama lucia cansado tenia tomada la cabeza con sus manos, la escucho salir del baño, solo tenia enredada una toalla su cabello escurría por su espalda y sus pechos.

Que visión mas erótica se dijo Darien. Tanta belleza en una mujer que parecía mas bien una ninfa se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella, le quito unas gotas de agua que escurrían por el rostro de Serena, se acerco a ella lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella fue un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió apasionado.

-Te he esperado por tanto tiempo le dijo el con la voz ronca de la pasión apenas contenida. Eres como una diosa exótica le dijo mientras acariciaba los hombros hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla haciendo que esta cayera Serena se sintió expuesta pero no sintió vergüenza cuando Darien le acaricio los pechos. -No eres un capricho mi diosa, eres el deseo convertido en mujer, en mi mujer le dijo susurrándole en el oído sonriendo cuando escucho un gemido que salio de la garganta de su esposa.

-oh, dijo ella cuando el se agacho para tomar uno de sus pesones con los dientes mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba con pericia el otro pecho. la miro a los ojos y vio el deseo en ellos, la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama.

Ese mismo día estuvo a punto de estar con Beril y ahora estaba con SU esposa apunto de hacerle el amor, la miro a los ojos vio la pasión que había en ellos¨no, Serena no se merece esto¨se dijo, de un salto se incorporo.

-Lo siento yo...

Serena lo miraba confundida, se cubrió su desnudez con la sabana de la cama.

-¿Hay algo malo en mi? le dijo ella en un susurro.

-No yo... Quiero que estés segura de estar conmigo, le dijo el dándole la espalda.

-yo estoy segura Darien quiero estar contigo.

-Hoy no Serena le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Mina estaba sentada en su oficina pensando en la ultima vez que había visto a Yaten el día de la boda de Serenity, desde ese día no sabia nada de él, tenia el celular apagado y parecía que su casa estaba abandonada como le dolía no saber nada de él, si tan solo pudiera estar contigo sin que nada me lo impida. Decía mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.<p>

-Mina le dijo Diamante entrando a su oficina. se sentó frente a ella, que rápido retiro las lagrimas y se enderezo. -¿que te pasa hermanita?

-lo que me pase es algo que a ti no te importa le dijo con una voz fría, se levanto de su escritorio y le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-claro que me importas mas de lo que tu crees. Le dijo con ternura en su voz que a Mina no pudo comprender.

-jaa si no me hagas reír, para ti no hay nadie mas que Serenity y tú esposa. Dijo con sorna.

-no Minako para mi tú eres muy importante igual que Sere, pero de un par de años acá te has cerrado y has cambiado tanto, sobre todo con Sere. Se que sufres Mina, tus ojos te delatan.

-por favor Diamante, le dijo irguiéndose yo no sufro por nada ni por nadie.

-si lo haces Mina te conozco, eres mi hermanita se cuando una de las dos sufre.

-Sere y yo te queremos mucho Mina ¿por que te alejaste tanto de nosotros? ¿por que de pronto parecía que nos odiabas?

-Yo, ustedes se fueron y me dejaron sola, tu te uniste mas con ella me hacían menos, yo los necesitaba. le dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-No Mina no te equivoques le dijo Diamante acercándose a ella.-Tú te alejaste poco a poco de nosotros, nosotros te hemos echado de menos en todo este tiempo.

-esperas que crea esto, le dijo volteando hacia él.

-Sí Mina recuerda que eramos los tres mosqueteros. Todos para uno y uno para todos recuerda.

flash back

tres niños jugaban en el jardín d años el niño mas grande traía una espada de madera y las dos niñas de coletas corrían detrás de el.

-vamos mosqueteras tenemos que rescatar a rex de la fiera bestia.

-Ante como vamos a rescatar a rex si es un perro. Decía apuntando a un labrador color miel que estaba acostado debajo de su casa.

-Mina para eso es la imaginación le dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Si vamos a rescatar a rex ¿como lo vamos a llevar a la torre? le dijo la otra niña apuntando una casa en un árbol, el esta muy grande y pesado y no lo vamos a poder.

-mmmmmm esperen le dijo el niño muy pensativo serrando los ojos, de pronto abrió los ojos y toco a Serena del hombro,- la traes y salio corriendo y Mina detrás de él Serena los quiso alcanzar cuando ellos entraron a la casa tiro un jarrón carisimo que Ikuko había traído de París.

-Oh no dijo Serena tratando de agarrar el jarrón antes de que este se rompiera en mil pedacitos.-Mi mamy me va a matar dijo ella tapándose la carita con sus manos.

-No Sere no te preocupes le dijo el niño tratando de juntar los pedazos.- hay que traer pegamento. Mi mamy ni se dará cuenta de que se rompió.

-Niños ya es hora de comer, decía una mujer de cabellos azulados que iba entrando al salón. ¡pero que diablos! dijo mirando su jarrón ¡FUISTE TU MALDITA MOCOSA SIEMPRE ROMPIENDO LAS COSAS! le decía a Serena jalándola de los brazos levanto la mano para golpearla cuando.

-No mamy no le pegues decía la otra niña con lagrimas en los ojos.- Yo fui quien lo rompió, Perdóname, la mujer soltó a la niña y camino hacia Mina ¡oh Minako! ¿cuantas veces les he dicho que no jueguen el la casa? le dijo a la niña de un modo cariñoso. -vete a tu recamara no vas a merendar estas castigada le dijo. Cuando la niña subía hacia su recamara, vio como su mamá miraba a su hermanita con mucho coraje, cosa que le rompía el corazón.

A la media hora sus hermanitos abrían la puerta Serena le llevaba galletas en una bolsa escondida debajo de su blusa y Diamante un vaso de leche.

-Mina Serena la abrazo,- Te han castigado por mi culpa.

-Sí Mina has sido una mosquetera muy valiente dijo Diamante uniéndose al abrazo.

-No quería que te regañaran hermanita recuerden que somos uno para todos y todos para uno. todos se rieron por el comentario de su hermana.

Fin del Flash back

-¿cuando te perdiste por el camino?

-vete Diamante no quiero hablar ni contigo ni con nadie. Su mirada era tan fría como el hielo.

-Me voy Minako pero sabes muy bien donde encontrarnos, siempre estaremos allí para ti. le dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Después de cerrar la puerta Mina lloro como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia.

* * *

><p>Serena se sentía tan humillada Darien no la deseaba y no sabia por que pero le dolía mas de lo que quería ella admitir. Se levanto de su cama y se vistió paresia estar en un estado catatónico salio de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la que hasta hace unos días era su casa, cuantas ganas tenia de ver a su padre, había hablado en varias ocasiones con el su voz era tan débil. Cuantas ganas tenia de verlo, de decirle lo sola y desdichada que se sentía recostarse en sus piernas para que el la reconfortara. Pero estaba tan enfermo, no no podía entrar y que la viera así desecha, solo le causaría un gran pesar a su padre, se dio la media vuelta y empezó de nuevo con su caminata sin sentido, llego a la mansión Chiba casi al anochecer.<p>

-Serena... Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por la espalda, su voz era tan tersa y varonil a la vez, no quería darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el. - Ya es muy tarde ¿donde has estado? le dijo acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

-fui a caminar, no quería estar cerca de ti, le dijo alejándose de el, pero el no lo permitió la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco mas a él.

-por favor princesa entiéndeme.

-¿que quieres que entienda? le dijo retándolo con la mirada.

Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía Serena podía hacer que perdiera la cabeza él estaba allí queriendo disculparse y el se la ponía tan difícil.- Esto le dijo tirando mas de ella la tomo por la cintura y le aprisiono los labios la invadió con su lengua y probo el dulce néctar de su boca esta vez no se detendría le demostraría que estaba loco por ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación la puso despacio en la cama y la desvistió entre besos y caricias ese día se entregaron el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios sintió el brazo de Darien en la cintura aprisionándola.

-Buenos días dijo él acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

-buenos días su voz sonó ronca por la excitación que sentía

-me encanta estar así contigo mi princesa decía mientras le besaba el cuello

Serena solo rió por las cosquillas que le provocaban sus besos

-¿A donde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?

-¿luna de miel? hablas enserio.

-Si quiero estar contigo y remendar mis errores.

-oh yo... Quisiera conocerte Darien

-yo también Serenity Tsukino quiero que veas que mi amor por ti es real. Que te enamores de mi.

-Si Darien espesemos todo de nuevo. Darien se sentía aliviado, sabia que después de lo que había pasado con Beril no lo dejaría en paz tan fácil así que si alejaba un poco a su princesa de ella y viera que estaban bien tal vez lo dejaría de molestar

* * *

><p>-Ante llegaste temprano<p>

-hola chaparra, la verdad es que había estado todo el día desesperado por verla. Le dio un beso apasionado aprisionándola en la pared.

-oh amor ¡te he extrañado tanto!

-yo también amor, decía mientras le besaba el cuello y empezaba a subirle la blusa. En eso suena el timbre de su casa obligandolos a separarse.

-mierda decía Diamante mientras se componía para abrir la puerta mientras que Rei salia corriendo al baño. tenían unos días apenas de haberse mudado a su departamento, era un lugar pequeño pero para una pareja de recién casados era genial, aun que a sus padres les hubiese gustado que se quedaran a vivir con ellos, no soportaría el desplante que le harían su madre y Mina a su esposa cada que se topara con ellas, su padre era otra cosa le había encantado la idea de que se casara con una de las mejores amigas de su hija. El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que decidió abrir antes de que molestaran a los vecinos.

-mamá dijo sorprendido al ver a Ikuko en su casa. -¿Que haces aquí?

-veo que te da gusto verme Ante ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar? dijo la mujer entrando.

-pasa dijo Diamante cuando su madre ya estaba en la sala cómodamente sentada.

-¿gustas algo de beber?

-no de hecho vengo rápido. un suspiro salio de su boca Tu padre a estado preguntando por Serenity y por ti y sus respectivos maridos y me ha pedido que haga una cena para tenerlos a todos juntos en la casa.

-Buenas tardes Ikuko es un gusto tenerte por esta humilde casa, dijo Rei entrando a la pequeña sala.

-y muy humilde casa querida le dijo Ikuko en un tono cortante cosa que hizo a su nuera sonreír.- la cena la he preparado para mañana en la noche es formal, miraba a Rei de arriba a bajo.

-entonces mañana nos veremos madre.

-adiós, les dijo y salio del departamento.

-creo que tu madre me odia.

-uff y yo que creí que te adoraba soltó Diamante burlándose de su esposa ganándose un golpe en el hombro- aww eso me dolió.

* * *

><p>Mina llegaba a su casa después de buscar inútilmente a Yaten por todos lados aun que su corazón sufría no lo demostraría para eso su madre la educo. por ella era que se había alejado de sus hermanos y empezó a sentir celos de Serenity.<p>

-hasta que llegas niña.

-ahora que quieres mamá dijo Mina saliendo del auto.

-mañana vienen tus hermanos con sus respectivas parejas ¿sabes que es lo que vas a hacer?

-¿hacer de que? le dijo mirándola molesta cada que Ikuko tenia esa cara era por que algo tramaba.

-no me gusta esa tipa para tu hermano y se me a ocurrido algo.

-¿por que no solo los dejas hacer su vida? escupió Mina molesta.

-por su puesto que no Diamante se merecía mas que esa simple abogada y ¡tú!

-¿yo que? le dijo molesta

-no quiero que me decepciones Minako

-yo...

-aléjate de ese músico de mala muerte

-No yo...

-tu te mereces mas mi vida, le dijo acercándose a ella - te mereces a alguien como Darien Chiba.

-él no me quiere a mi madre.

-eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p>Serena había recibido la llamada de Diamante para verse ese día en la noche en casa de sus padres, aprovecharía ese día para despedirse ya que ella y Darien se irían de luna de miel al día siguiente París seria su destino por un mes, tan solo de recordar la noche que había pasado con Darien hacia que su piel ardiera de deseo, no se imagino nunca que hacer el amor con su marido fuera tan maravillosamente mágico. No tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía cuando el la besaba, la acariciaba.<p>

Poco a poco se estaba enamorando de su marido, pero el miedo la paralizaba. Disfrutaría de ese mes con Darien y conocería su lado bueno, caminaba dentro de las oficinas de su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba a unos minutos de verlo y su corazón latía con intensidad.

Camino hacia la oficina de su marido sus pasos eran seguros abrió la oficina sin anunciarse, allí estaba él su rostro estaba serio mirando fijamente su laptop levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de ella, pronto se levanto de su silla y fue hacia ella, la levanto de la cintura y le planto un beso apasionado, se alejaron por la falta de aire y pego su frente con la de su princesa.

-amor como te he extrañado, le dijo respirando su aroma.

-¿en serio?

-si mi hermosa princesa ¿a que se debe esta hermosa sorpresa?

-vine a invitarte a comer.

el arqueo una ceja, haciendo que a Serena le latiera el corazón con fuerza tenia el marido mas hermoso y sexy de toda la faz de la tierra se dijo así misma.

-entonces vamos, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la puerta. -Rosy cancela todas mis citas y que mi tío se encargue de lo de mas.

le dio un beso en la frente a su princesa se sentía tan feliz de tenerla junto a el.

-buenas tardes dijo una mujer que estaba frente a ellos. En su rostro se miraban los celos de esa pareja.

-Beril...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con mi trabajo y mis hijas, el lunes subo otro capitulo perdón por subirlo en jueves pero les prometo que el lunes sin falta subo el otro :)<p> 


End file.
